The Mad Scientist
by immortalsoul273
Summary: Onodera Ritsu has taken in a troubled relative, Nana, in with him; Nana is shy and doesn't seem to be a troubled girl and doesn't see what's wrong, but when an accident happens, things will start to get crazy. this summary sucks, but i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Onodera Ritsu is a twenty-five year old male who was transferred to Marukawa Publishings in the shojo manga department, he works with the emerald team and is starting to get used to working there. But the one problem is that his boss, Takano Masamune, was his first love in high school and due to a misunderstanding, Takano had dedicated himself that he would make Onodera say he loves him again.

Onodera promised himself that he would never fall in love with anyone ever again because of what happened with Takano ten years ago and he keeps telling himself that he would never fall in love with Takano ever again. Takano never gave up and he keeps trying; when a couple of months passed, there were times when Onodera had sex with Takano, but he still doesn't admit that he loves him.

Onodera woke up at seven in the morning and started to get dressed for work, once he was fully dressed, he grabbed his bag and walked out the door; at the same time Takano came out of his apartment as well. Onodera got a little annoyed and just walked passed him and pressed the elevator button.

"Aren't you supposed to greet your superior when you've seen him?" Takano asked, standing right behind of Onodera.

"Good morning" Onodera replied in a cold manner.

"Good morning" Takano replied back.

The elevator door soon opened and they both got inside, once the elevator door closed and Onodera turned around, he was greeted by a pair of lips on his own.

"What the hell are you doing?" Onodera yelled once he broke the kiss.

"It's a good morning kiss" Takano replied bluntly.

"I-I don't have time to deal with you this early in the morning" Onodera said, looking away, trying to hide his blush but failed.

Takano backed off and stood beside of Onodera; the elevator doors soon opened and they started to walk off towards the train station. They soon got to the train station, but it was really crowded, so it was a tight space; Onodera was standing and pressed against the wall by Takano; Onodera felt embarrassed at how close Takano was to him.

"C-could you back up?" Onodera asked and pushed against Takano's chest.

"I can't idiot, it's too crowded, you just have to get used to it until some people get off" Takano said and looked at Onodera.

Onodera looked to the side, away from Takano's gaze; it wasn't only until a few minutes passed when Onodera felt someone's hand groping his ass; Onodera blushed a dark red and looked at Takano, who was smirking.

"C-could you n-not d-do t-that, w-we're in a public p-place" Onodera managed to say and tried to shove away Takano's hand.

"I know, but no one's looking" Takano said and continued to grope Onodera.

Onodera pressed his back against the wall, hoping to get away from Takano's sexual harassment, but to no avail, Takano kept groping him. Onodera's whole face was red and he was about to say something, but then the doors suddenly opened and some people started to get off; Onodera took the chance and rushed off the train. Onodera was glad that it was the right stop; Takano got off too, but lost Onodera, so he decided to catch up with him at work. Onodera managed to escape from Takano and made a run for it, after about four blocks away from the train station, Onodera stopped resting.

_Damn it, why did Takano have to do that on the train, he's such a bastard, I don't want Takano to get any closer to me than just work._

Onodera's face was red and he was panting, feeling really embarrassed and angry at the same time; after resting for a while, Onodera began to walk the rest of the way to work. Onodera soon made it to work and got in the elevator, he pressed the fourth floor button and the doors closed, he soon made it to the top, he got out and started to walk towards his department.

Once Onodera got to his department, there were three men at their desks, looking half dead; the people Onodera worked with are Kisa, Mino, and Hatori. Onodera sat at his desk and opened his laptop and began to work; it was only about ten minutes when he saw Takano come in. Onodera avoided eye contact and continued to work, he still felt embarrassed and angry at Takano for groping him on the train earlier.

"Onodera, do you have the proposal for one of your authors done yet?" Takano asked.

"No not yet" Onodera answered and started to work on the proposal.

"Get it done then, I'm not going to accept half-assed work from anyone" Takano said sternly.

Onodera ignored that, but was really mad, and continued his work; he wanted to show Takano that he doesn't do anything half-assed and he never had and he never will. Onodera's phone suddenly beeped and he jumped a little; when he picked it up, it was a text from his mother; Onodera opened the phone up and read the text.

_Onodera,_

_I was wondering if you could do me a favor and watch out for your cousin, Nana, for a while, she's got into some trouble and she keeps getting into more, and since you're such a good son, I was wondering if you could help her be a good girl and change her, please._

_Mother._

Onodera looked at the text for a while and decided to reply back, he said _sure_ and sent the message back; Onodera soon put his phone away after he sent it and got back to work. Onodera was wondering who Nana was, he never heard of her before, but since she was family related, he decided to help out; he probably thought since his mother mentioned that she gets in trouble a lot, they don't want to mention her and ruin their good family name.

After Onodera finished with his proposal, he closed his computer and started to work on his storyboard, he only got fifteen pages done and he still had a lot more to complete. Onodera completed some of the photo typeset and fixing some toners; he spent about an hour doing this until his phone beeped again; Onodera took his phone out and it was another text from his mother.

_Onodera,_

_We finished packing some of Nana's clothes and things she needs once she gets to your apartment, we'll drop her off at your place at around eight, make sure you send us your room number and floor so Nana knows which one to go to, thank you so much._

_Love Mother._

Onodera texted his mother the place, floor, and room number; he would probably be off work by nine, so he would know that Nana wouldn't be there long. The more his mother mentioned Nana, the more Onodera became interested in knowing who she was. His mother seemed that she didn't want to take Nana in, and he wondered why she couldn't just stay at someone else's place or at one of her relatives places.

Onodera finally came up with his answer; it was because most of his relatives were big in business and he guessed that they couldn't afford Nana ruining they reputation, so they declined the plead. Onodera felt kind of bad for Nana now, it was like she wasn't accepted by anyone because of how she acted or how she is.

Onodera couldn't wait to find out who she was, maybe he could change her into someone who will be accepted willingly and not shut out by everyone. Onodera continued to work until it was time to leave, he tried to make the time past by doing his work or fixing anything he missed. Onodera talked to some of his authors and ask a couple of questions about their storyboards and his other authors sent their storyboards to him at work.

Onodera worked more hard than he usually did, he didn't take a break either, and he just completed the necessary tasks that needed to be done. Onodera heard Takano yelling on the phone again at one of the authors, he just ignored it and just focused on his work.

"Onodera, I need you to come with me to the authors house to complete the photo typeset, some of her assistances are out and the storyboard is due tonight, she still has about seven pages left and I need your help" Takano said as he grabbed his bag and walked past Onodera.

"Ok" Onodera said and gathered his things and put them in his bag and walked behind of Takano.

"I need you to stop with the texting, you need to actually finish some work, you don't have time to text your girlfriend" Takano said sternly once they got in the elevator.

"That wasn't my girlfriend, that was my mother, she asked me a favor to watch over a troubled relative" Onodera said and lend against the wall.

"And who would that be?" Takano asked and looked at Onodera.

"T-that's none of your business" Onodera said in a frustrated tone.

Takano was a little annoyed, but he didn't show it; the doors soon opened and they got off, they grabbed a taxi and road to the author's house. By the time they arrived, it was two, there were about three people there and they looked half dead too. Takano started to yell at a woman and she was mad and was crying and yelled back; Onodera took a seat at a desk and started to work on the photo typeset on some of the completed storyboard.

Takano sat right in front of Onodera and started to work as well; Onodera work on pasting toners and fixing and finishing the photo typeset. By the time they were finally finished it was seven; Onodera and Takano drove back to the office and delivered the storyboard. Onodera and Takano soon got on the elevator to get back to their department and finish their work; Onodera felt really tired and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Once the elevator got to their floor, Onodera walked in the other direction to grab some coffee or tea to help wake him up a little. Onodera bought himself the strongest coffee they had and drank it; once he took a sip, it woke him right up, he didn't feel as tired as he did before and he continued to drink the coffee. Onodera drank the coffee in only ten minutes and he felt fully awake, he threw the cup away and walked back to his department; when he got there, he only saw Takano and Mino at their desk.

Onodera sat at his desk and started on his work; Onodera took a look over his proposal in case he forgot something. After completing his proposal and finishing half of his storyboard, it was already nine-thirty, Onodera completely lost track of time and had to hurry home. He shut his computer down and gathered the rest of his storyboard and his coat and headed towards the elevator.

Once Onodera got off the elevator he walked towards the door and left the building; Onodera had to stop by a store and grab some food for him and Nana to eat and decided to drop off a book at the library on the way. Onodera grabbed the last train home and he happened to run into Takano there, he wasn't too happy to see him again after what happened the last time they were on the train, but there were barely any people on so he could sit down.

The whole train ride home was quiet and it felt a little awkward for Onodera; once they got to their destination, they walked the rest of the way home. When they got to their building and got on the elevator, Takano was the first to speak.

"Have you finished the proposal yet?" Takano asked.

"Yeah, I just finished it at work, I'll email it to you tomorrow" Onodera answered.

"Why do you have two meals with you?" Takano asked and pointed at the bag.

"My mother texted me that she was going to drop my cousin off here and it's pretty late, she's supposed to be here at eight" Onodera answered.

"What's her name?" Takano asked.

"Nana" Onodera answered, feeling like the elevator was going really slow.

"Do you know anything about her?" Takano asked.

"No, this is my first time hearing about her, my mother wants me to look after her and change her, she said that Nana was a troubled child" Onodera said and looked down.

"Then why did they leave her to you?" Takano asked, looking at Onodera.

"My mother thinks I'm a good son and thinking that I could change her to be a good girl, I don't even know what she got in trouble for" Onodera said and looked at the door.

"No, I mean why would they leave her to someone like you, your such a jaded and rebellious man, I think you would just make it worse" Takano said bluntly.

Onodera glared at him and the door suddenly opened; the first thing Onodera and Takano saw was a girl with a long black jacket with the bottom torn and the hoodie pulled over her head. She looked up at the two men, her eyes a little wide when she saw them.

The girl had long hair that went to her waist and it was blue, she had green eyes, she was wearing black shorts and a black band t-shirt and she had a real pretty face, she looked a little sad and scared at the same time. The girl mostly stared at Onodera once she saw him; then she spoke.

"A-are you Onodera Ritsu?" the girl asked nervously.

"Y-yeah, are you Nana?" Onodera asked and stepped out the elevator.

"Yeah" Nana answered.

"Where were you about to go?" Onodera asked and saw two suitcases and three boxes in front of his door.

"I-I thought you weren't coming, s-so I decided to leave" Nana said and looked down.

"Why?" Onodera asked and walked towards his door with Nana following.

"I-I thought that y-you knew who I was and decided not to c-come" Nana said, still looking down.

"W-well I might not know who you are, but I would like to get to know you better" Onodera said with a smile.

Nana looked up when he said that and saw him smiling; it made her blush a little and look away; Onodera laughed a little and patted her head, but she flinched once he touched her head.

"Are you alright?" Onodera asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-Yeah, it's not o-often that someone w-would touch me like that, the only time I would get any skin contact is if someone hit me" Nana said, tears forming in her eyes.

Onodera felt bad for her, he didn't know that someone had hit her; she was so young, so he thought that she was a little traumatized by it.

"It's ok, you're safe here, you don't have to be afraid, why don't you come on in" Onodera said and opened the door, taking her suitcases in; when he was about to pick up the boxes, Nana called out.

"W-wait, you don't h-have to do that, I-I can get it" Nana said nervously.

"Are you sure, I can help you if you want me to" Onodera asked and looked at Nana.

Nana nodded and picked up two of the boxes and brought them inside, once she set them down, she brought the third box in and set it one top of the other two. Onodera looked at her and walked inside too; closing the door behind; Onodera and Nana took their shoes off and carried Nana's stuff to the living room and set the down.

_I hope Nana can talk to me about what's going on, I would like to get to know her more._


	2. Chapter 2

Onodera had finally gotten to meet Nana, the girl that his mother wanted him to take care of; the first thing that was on Onodera's mind was why his mother thought that she could get in trouble. Nana was only a kid and she was shy and scared, she looked like she couldn't even hurt a fly, the first thing that Onodera knew about her was that she was abused and she must have been traumatized by it. Onodera decided to take it slow so he wouldn't make Nana uncomfortable or scared and decided to ask simple questions.

"How old are you Nana?" Onodera asked and sat in front of Nana once he set the tea out.

"I-I'm fourteen" Nana answered and took a sip of the tea.

"I heard that you're my cousin, are you from my mother's side or my father's side of the family?" Onodera asked and took a sip of his tea as well.

"I-I'm not really from either side, my father married one of your aunts when my father divorced my mother when I was eight, so I'm not really related to you by blood, I was married into the family" Nana explained.

"Really, I'm sorry, but we're still family, it doesn't matter if we're by blood or not" Onodera said with a smile.

Nana looked up and stared at him in disbelief.

"W-what's the matter?" Onodera asked, seeing that the girl looked a little surprised.

"I-it's nothing, i-it's just that you're the first person from my stepmother's side of the family that has accepted me, none of the other kids or adults really like me. They don't really like how I act, what I do, or how I dress" Nana said and looked down at the knees.

"Well, I'm nothing like them, you should like yourself for who you are, not because of something that someone said" Onodera said, smiling at the girl.

Nana looked up and him again, he saw in her eyes that she wasn't scared anymore; he was surprised to see her smiling really sweetly at him. Onodera smiled too and patted her head, and this time she didn't flinch.

"I hope you don't mind eating store bought food, it's pretty late and I don't think I'll have enough time to cook anything" Onodera said and set the food on the coffee table.

"No, it's ok, I'm not really used to eating fancy foods that they serve at your house" Nana said and laughed a little.

Onodera handed Nana some chopsticks and the food and they started to eat in silence for a while, occasionally they would have a small conversations and have a small laugh. Nana had completely changed her expressions ever since she came, Onodera was happy about this; by the time they finished eating, and it was already ten-fifteen.

"You should go to bed soon, you have school tomorrow" Onodera said and threw the food bins away.

"A-actually, I've been e-expelled from school" Nana said and looked at Onodera wondering what his reaction would be.

"W-what, you have, what happened?" Onodera asked and walked over to Nana and sat on the couch.

"S-some kids from my school w-were picking on me, calling me a w-witch because o-of what I do, a-and I k-kind of did s-something to them" Nana answered looking down, gripping her shirt out of fear.

Onodera looked at her, thinking what she did to her classmates; Onodera then saw that Nana was gripping her shirt and shaking a little, he thought that when she did something bad, someone would abuse her.

"What did you do?" Onodera asked.

Nana hesitated for a bit, still shaking and gripping her shirt, he saw tears sliding down her face and onto her hands and legs.

"I-I can't t-tell you, i-if I do, t-then you w-would sent me back a-and think I w-was crazy and hate me, you're the f-first person that's been this nice to m-me" Nana managed to say through her sobs.

Nana began to cry and sniffle, Onodera saw how sad she was.

_All she wanted was someone to show kindness instead of judgment and cruelty, someone who would care for her._

Onodera stood up and walked over to Nana and started to rub her head gently, trying to calm the crying girl.

"It's ok, I'm not going to send you back, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just tell me anything if you're feeling sad ok?" Onodera asked and kept rubbing her head.

Nana kept crying, but she nodded her slowly and hugged Onodera for comfort; Onodera hugged back, feeling the tight grip from Nana as she cried away all the fear and sadness she had. They stayed like that for a while until Onodera felt Nana stop crying and her hands drop from around him.

Onodera pulled back and saw that Nana fell asleep, her cheeks were damp from all the tears she shed and her eyes were a little red; Onodera wiped Nana's cheek clean from the tears and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Onodera cover Nana up with the blankets and caressed her hair and went back into the living room to complete his work.

Onodera sat on the couch and started to complete the rest of the storyboard; he spent almost three hours on the storyboard and his eyes were starting to droop again. His mind was starting to go hazy and his vision was starting to go blurry, before he knew it he fell on his side on the couch and fell asleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

Onodera woke up with the light shining in through the window, he rubbed his eyes and when he moved a little, he felt something holding him and a weight on his chest. Onodera looked to the side and saw that Nana was sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around him and her head on his chest; he sat up and slipped out of Nana's arms.

"Nana, wake up" Onodera said and shook Nana's shoulders a little.

Nana groaned a little and started to open her eyes and rubbed them to see better, she sat up and stretched her arms and legs out.

"What are you doing, why are you sleeping in here?" Onodera asked and looked at Nana.

"T-there was a thunderstorm late last night, I-I'm afraid of thunderstorms; when I get scared, my father would let me sleep beside of him for comfort" Nana said and blushed a little, feeling embarrassed saying that.

"That's ok, we better get ready, I need to get to work right now, you have to come to work with me, I can't really leave you here all by yourself" Onodera said and walked into his bedroom and started to get changed.

Nana unpacked one of her suitcases and picked out an outfit for her to wear and went into the bathroom and change; once Onodera was finish changing he came back into the living room to see Nana putting some stuff into her bag.

Nana was wearing black skinny jeans with red converses and a grey band t-shirt, wearing the jacket she wore yesterday.

"We better get going; you can get something to eat at the office when we get there" Onodera said and grabbed his jacket and scarf and walked to the door.

At the same time again, Takano came out and he saw Nana with Onodera.

"Shouldn't you be wearing your school uniform, it's a weekday" Takano asked and stood in front of Onodera and Nana.

Nana looked down and hid her face.

"Ah, Nana, I-it's said to be cold today, you need to get a scarf so you don't catch a cold!" Onodera said, quickly changing the subject.

"But I don't have a scarf" Nana said and looked at Onodera.

"There's one in my room in a drawer, here, go get it and put it on ok?" Onodera said and handed Nana the key.

Nana took the key and went back into the apartment.

"Takano, you shouldn't mention school to her right now!" Onodera yelled in a whisper.

"Why?" Takano asked.

Onodera didn't know if he should be telling Takano this, but he didn't want Nana to be upset, so he decided to tell him so he wouldn't bring anything else up to upset Nana.

"B-because she's been expelled, some kids were picking on her and she did something to them, it really upsets her when she brings up something from the past, so you have to keep quiet" Onodera said.

Takano's eyes were a little wide by this, but he sighed and decided to go along with this.

"What happened?" Takano asked.

"I-I don't know, she was crying when I asked her the same thing, she really doesn't like to talk about it, so I gave her space and you should to, I don't want to upset her any further" Onodera said in a strict tone.

"Sure, I won't say anything" Takano said and saw Nana come out of the apartment.

"I can't find the scarf, but I grabbed this, it seemed important" Nana said and handed Onodera the storyboard.

"Oh, thanks, I can't believe I was about to forget this" Onodera said and patted Nana's head.

Nana, Onodera, and Takano started to walk towards the elevator door and got on, riding it to the bottom.

"I've been meaning to ask this to you Ritsu" Nana said while they were walking to the train station.

"What is it?" Onodera asked and looked at Nana.

"What do you work as?" Nana asked and looked at Onodear.

"I work as an editor as Marukawa Publishing, in the shojo manga department" Onodera answered.

"And he does a terrible job at it too" Takano said, butting into the conversation.

"Shut up, I do not!" Onodera yelled and glared at Takano.

Nana started to laugh at what was going on, Onodera heard Nana laughing and looked at her.

"W-what's so funny?" Onodera asked, softening his expression.

"It's how you two are acting, it's funny" Nana said and smiled at them.

"W-well I don't think it's funny" Onodera said and just looked straight ahead.

"By the way, what's your name?" Nana asked and looked at Takano.

"My name is Takano" Takano said and looked at her.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Taka-chan" Nana said and laughed a little.

Onodera started to laugh at what Nana called him, Takano just looked at her like she was weird and he hit Onodera on the back of the head; Onodera stopped laughing and rubbed the back of his head. Nana didn't stop laughing though; she thought it was funny seeing them two have a little fight. They soon made it to the train station and they had to stand, it wasn't as crowded as it was yesterday, but there were still people close to each other. Nana placed some headphones on her head and she started to listen to some music; they still didn't talk once they got to the building.

"A-are you sure it's ok for me to be here, the last time I went to a relative's work place, and it didn't go so well" Nana said, taking the headphones off as they walk through the front doors.

"No, it's ok, I'm sure you'll be fine, you might get a little bored though, but I need you to stay by my side so you don't get into anyone's way, ok?" Onodera said and pressed the elevator button.

"It's not that I'll get in anyone's way, it's what the people who work here will do to me" Nana said and got into the elevator.

"What makes you think that?" Onodera asked, following behind.

"Because most of the employees in the departments at my stepbrother's building made a pass at me and I did something to them that I'm not really proud of" Nana explained and looked down.

"I'm really sorry, but you don't have to worry about it, most people in the departments are nice, so you don't have to be scared" Onodera said, trying to comfort Nana.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry, in our department, we're avoided by almost everyone on the floor" Takano said.

Onodera didn't say anything because it's true, he doesn't know why, but it's true; Takano pressed the fourth floor button. Once they got to their floor, they got out and started to walk towards their department; Nana was feeling very nervous, she was going to meet some of Onodera's co-workers and she didn't know what they were like.

"Good morning!" Kisa and Mino said in unison.

Nana looked at them, there were three men standing next to each other, and everything in the department was pink and girly, Onodera was glad that the cycle was over, he didn't know what Nana would think if she saw a bunch of men half dead.

"Oh, who's this little cutie?" Kisa asked and looked at Nana.

Nana blushed and looked to the side.

"T-this is Nana, she's my cousin; Nana, these are my co-workers, this is Kisa, Mino, and Hatori, why don't say hello?" Onodera said and pushed Nana a little closer.

Nana was still blushing and feeling more nervous than before, she hesitated for a bit, then she spoke.

"H-hello, I-it's a pleasure t-to meet y-you all" Nana said nervously.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you too, I didn't know Ri-chan even had a cousin" Kisa said and smiled.

"Yeah, me either, how old are you?" Mino asked.

"I-I'm fourteen" Nana answered, looking up.

"Really, I thought you were sixteen" Kisa said and laughed a little.

"R-really t-thanks, h-how old are you; you look like your eighteen" Nana said and looked at Kisa.

"Really, I get that all the time, but I'm really thirty" Kisa said, still smiling.

"Huh, you are, you don't look nothing like it!" Nana said and looked at Kisa with a surprised look.

"Yeah, I really am" Kisa said.

"Wow, that's kind of cool" Nana said, looking around the office a bit.

"All right everyone, that's enough chatting, it's time to get to work!" Takano ordered and walked to his desk and sat down.

Everyone soon sat at their own desks too and got to work, and so did Onodera.

"Let me get a chair for you so you can sit down Nana" Onodera offered.

"N-no, you don't have to do that, I can sit down on the ground" Nana said, trying to stop Onodera but he was already gone.

Onodera soon came back with a chair and pulled to next to his, Nana took a seat and held her bag to her chest. Nana soon got two books out, a notebook and a sketch book and brought out a pen and pencil and she placed the pen on top of her ear and she opened up her notebook and started to write in it. It was only about until fifteen minutes when Onodera heard something rumble, he looked at Nana and she was blushing and had her hand on her stomach. Onodera laughed a little and got some money out.

"Here, go get something from the break room ok?" Onodera said and handed Nana some money.

"T-thanks, where's the break room?" Nana asked and took the money.

"It's just down the hall where the elevator is and you turn right, you'll see some vending machines when you get there" Onodera directed.

Nana nodded her head and started to walk off; after about twenty minutes, Nana came back and she had some papers in her hands and had a snack bag in her mouth and a coffee on top of the papers.

"N-Nana, why do you have all that paper work in your hands?" Onodera asked and grabbed the bag and coffee before the coffee dropped on the papers and so Nana could talk.

"I met some people in the break room and they started to ask me some questions, and when they found out where I came from, they wanted me to deliver these papers to everyone here" Nana explained and walked past Onodera.

"Here Kisa, a woman with blonde hair wanted me to give you this and tell you that they moved the meeting from two to five" Nana said and handed Kisa some papers.

"Thanks" Kisa said and ruffled Nana's hair.

"Takano, the editor-in-chief from the Sapphire department wants you to know that they're have the editorial meeting at seven and that you need to bring your proposal" Nana said and hand Takano a file.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to finish it" Takano said and turned his computer on.

"Hatori, a woman with red hair want to know when your storyboard is ready and to give her a call if you're having trouble or if you just want to hang" Nana said and handed Hatori a piece of paper.

Hatori just nodded and picked the phone up and started to dial a number.

"And Mino, a man named Isaka wanted me to give you these and to say hello, he's kind of weird when he was talking to me" Nana said and handed Mino the rest of the papers.

"Thank, you are right, he is pretty weird at times" Mino said and patted Nana's head.

"W-why did those people give you a bunch of paper work and messages to be sent to everyone here?" Onodera asked when Nana came back over to him.

"I don't know, they kept calling me 'the little assistant to the maiden department', I didn't mind though" Nana answered and sat down in her chair and had a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe we should make her our assistant, she seems to be very good at remembering all that stuff that was meant to be delivered here to everyone" Takano suggested.

"Yeah, we can show her around the building so she knows where to go so she can drop off or pick something up for us" Kisa agreed.

"That would make it easier on us; we could probably get more work done if she did some delivers for us" Hatori stated.

"Yeah, she seems like a great girl and a hard worker, she would be a great asset to our department" Mino said.

"W-wait a minute, she's only fourteen, she can't work here" Onodera said, trying to save Nana from a job that wasn't the best for a kid.

"It's ok, I've already got my job license and I have an application, I just need to get an interview with the people in charge of the building" Nana said and started to look through her bag.

"Wait, Nana, when did you get a job application and licenses?" Onodera asked and looked at Nana.

"I got them only two months ago, I need the money so I can save up for something" Nana answered and pulled out her application.

Nana walked over to Takano and handed it to him; Takano had a look at it and handed it back to Nana.

"It looks good, I can talk to Isaka and have him look at it too and to see if it can get an interview" Takano said and looked at Nana.

"Really, that's great, thank you so much" Nana said with a smile.

Nana walked back over to her seat and put her application back in her bag and started to write in her notebook again; Onodera just stared at her and sat in his seat and started to whisper to her.

"A-are you sure you want to work here, I don't want to create any stress on you if you get this job" Onodera asked.

"Yeah, I would really like to work here, I would like to actually do something than just sit around, and it means that I can see still see you" Nana said and smiled, a small blush on her face.

Onodera smiled too, it seems that they were getting closer and he hopes to find out why his and her parents sent her to him.

"Ok" Onodera said and patted Nana's head and went back to work.

_I wonder why everyone thinks she's a bad person, she's such a nice girl, she may be shy and scared at time, but she seems to be happy at the moment, I hope everything works out._


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two days since Nana moved in with Onodera and things haven't changed yet; Nana got an interview with some people and she got the job as an assistant with the shojo manga department and she's really happy. Onodera would get daily checkups from his mother to see if everything's alright and when Onodera would bring up how Nana should go back to live with her parents, his mother would say that she still needs to stay with him. Onodera still doesn't know why everyone in his family didn't like her, but he hopes to break that wall down soon and get to know Nana better.

One morning at work, Nana was starting her first day at their department and she's having fun, but she's running around the building like crazy, but she doesn't complain. Onodera still does his work like usual and would ask if Nana would like to have some coffee with him during break and she would agree, they would always have fun at work and at home.

But things started to get a little weird when Nana started to receive some anonymous mail from someone, but she would still look at it. After Nana had received the mysterious mail, some unmarked packages were sent to Nana as well with some mail attached to it; Onodera became very curious about this. After Nana had received the mail and packages, she spent most of her time writing in her notebook, not really spending any time with Onodera during or after work.

Onodera could barely talk to Nana since then, she was either working or in his room doing something, and he could barely get a word out of her unless if it was something that she need in the house or when he went out. Onodera became concerned for Nana when she didn't come out of the room for almost three hours straight.

"Nana, what are you doing, you're always writing something in your notebook or in the room for hours straight, what are you even doing that whole time?" Onodera asked over dinner one night.

"I-I'm sorry, it just that I've been busy working on a project and it's due in a month and I need to complete it, it's very big and I can't really tell you much about it" Nana said and looked at her food.

"That's ok, if it's something important like a project, then you should finish it, I was just a little concerned about you that's all" Onodera said and smiled.

Nana smiled back, now knowing why Onodera asked the question, she never really had someone concerned about her before, she was happy that he was.

"How about we do something together then since we haven't really talked to each other much" Nana suggested.

"Sure, what would you like to do, we can go somewhere on Sunday if you like" Onodera asked.

"How about we hang out at the zoo, I heard that they opened up a petting zoo there and I would really like to go" Nana said and smiled in excitement.

"Sure, we can go there" Onodera said and smiled too.

Nana smiled brightly and continued to eat her dinner, excited about going to the zoo with Onodera.

**_Sunday Morning_**

Nana woke Onodera up when he kind of slept in for a while and it was already past ten; Onodera woke up and started to get dressed. Nana was already dressed and was really excited; Onodera noticed that there was a picnic basket on the table and he thought that Nana had packed a meal for them to eat. Once Onodera was finished getting dressed, they were about to head out when Nana saw it raining outside.

"You can't be serious, it's raining, this stinks" Nana said in disappointment and walked back into the apartment.

"It's ok, maybe we can go next time" Onodera said and walked back into the apartment with her.

Nana set the picnic down on the coffee table and slumped on the couch; Onodera went into the kitchen and decided to make some tea. Onodera noticed that Nana was on the phone, texting someone; once she sent the message she was smiling when she put the phone down; but this made Onodera think a little, then he finally realized that she didn't own a phone and saw that she used his. Onodera didn't mind if Nana used his phone, but he soon regretted it when he heard a knock on the door. Onodera came out of the kitchen and walked to the door and opened it, he was a little annoyed to see Takano standing at his door way.

"W-what is it Takano?" Onodera asked.

"I got you text" Takano said and held his phone up.

"I-I didn't send you a text" Onodera said, his eyebrow twitching a little.

"I did" Nana said and poked her head out from behind of Onodera.

"W-what exactly did you text him?" Onodera asked and looked at Nana.

"I asked if he wanted to have dinner with us, since it's raining, I wouldn't mind having a picnic with Takano, I kind of packed to much food and I was wondering if he could have some too" Nana explained and grabbed Takano's hand and dragged him inside.

Takano just smirked as he pasted Onodera and took his shoes off, following Nana from behind.

"W-wait Nana, I-I'm sure that Takano has something more important than having a picnic with us" Onodera said and walked into the living room where Nana and Takano were.

"No, I don't have anything planned at the moment; I don't mind staying here with the both of you and have a lovely picnic" Takano said and smiled at Nana.

"Awesome, I made the whole thing myself, I hope you enjoy it" Nana said and brought out the food.

Onodera sighed in defeat, he saw how much fun Nana was having, so he decided to put up with Takano this once and have a picnic with them; he walked over to the table and sat down. Nana had made rice balls and triangles, some spinach and cabbage rolls, some meat with seaweed wrapped around it, and some fish that was cook till it was a light brown.

"It looks very good" Onodera complemented as he looked at the food.

"Thanks, I kind of heard from Takano that you always eat that store bought food and decided to make a healthy and delicious meal for us" Nana said and handed Onodera a tray of rice triangles.

"I-I don't eat them all the time" Onodera lied.

"Here Takano, I made these one for you" Nana said and handed Takano a tray of rice balls with cat ears on the top.

"Why are there cat ears on the top?" Takano asked and picked up one of the rice balls.

"Because you kind of remind me of a cat, it's something about your eyes that remind me of one" Nana said and took one of the rice triangles from the tray.

"Really?" Takano asked and took a bite out of the rice ball.

Nana nodded and handed everyone a pair of chopsticks to eat and began to eat; the food tasted really good, they would have a small conversation and have a small laugh. Onodera almost didn't want to admit it, but he was actually having fun, he never had this much fun before, so he decided to enjoy it; Onodera brought out the tea for everyone and they had a good time.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Nana asks and looks at both men.

"What is it?" Onodera asks.

"What does sake taste like?" Nana asked and took a sip of her tea.

"It taste pretty good, it's better than beer, but not as good as wine" Takano answered.

"Really, I wish I was old enough to try some" Nana hoped and took a bite out of her fish.

"I could bring some and you could have a sip" Takano said and picked up his tea.

"T-Takano, she's only fourteen, she can't have sake!" Onodera yelled.

"I'll pour some in a shot glass, she's not going to have that much, stop being such a worrier" Takano said and glanced over Onodera.

"Please, I'll only have this one, I promise" Nana pleaded.

Onodera thought for a little while, not really sure if he should let a fourteen year old have liquor; Onodera soon sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but just this once" Onodera said and saw Nana smile real big.

"Awesome, thank you so much" Nana said.

Takano got up and walked to his apartment and grabbed a small clay vase and a shot glass and came back in, he sat where he was before and set the shot glass in front of Nana and poured some of the sake in.

"It smells kind of funny" Nana said as she picked up the glass and took a small whiff of the liquor.

"Go on, it's really good" Takano encouraged.

Nana hesitated and took a deep breath and dumped the whole drink in her mouth.

"Whoa, who knew she could toss it down fast" Takano said in amusement.

Nana set the drink and gasped a little; she looked at both men who were looking at her, like they were waiting for her reaction.

"So, how's it taste?" Takano asked.

Nana didn't answer, her cheeks started to grow red and a goofy smile appeared on her face and she started to laugh all silly.

"Oh boy, she couldn't hold her liquor, I hope she's not like you when you get drunk" Takano said and looked at Onodera.

Onodera just glared at him when he stated that and looked back at Nana.

"A-are you alright Nana?" Onodera asked.

"Haha, y-yeah, why do you ask?" Nana asked and kept giggling.

"D-do you want some water?" Onodera asked.

"What, nooo, I'm fine, it's Takano you got to watch out for" Nana said in a whisper, but Takano heard her.

"W-why?" Onodera asked and blushed a little.

"Because he's got a crush on you, I always see him eyeing you all the time when I'm at work with you, it's like he really is the cat, stalking his prey" Nana said, still whispering.

Onodera blushed when he heard that, he heard Takano laugh a little.

"N-Nana, w-wha-" Onodera didn't finish his sentence when Nana cut him off.

"Shhh, he's right there, hi Takano, when did you get here?" Nana said and smiled at Takano.

"I've been here the whole time" Takano said and chuckled a little.

"What, you have, did you hear anything?" Nana asked.

Takano just nodded with an amused smile on his face, he thought it was pretty funny.

"Awesome, let's have some fun!" Nana said and started to stand, but she wobbled a little.

"N-Nana, be careful, you'll fall" Onodera said and got up too so he could catch her if she falls.

"I-I'm fine, y-you're the one who should be careful, your moving all around the place" Nana said and swayed side to side.

Nana took only one step and she fell forward, but Onodera catch her before she hit the floor.

"I'm taking you to bed, you need some rest" Onodera said and put his hands on Nana's shoulders to guide her and to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Ritsu, why did Takano leave, we were having so much fun, and why don't you like him, and don't say you don't because you do" Nana said all sleepy.

"I don't, I'll bring you some water later" Onodera said and opened his door.

Onodera guided Nana to the bed and she just fell on her stomach once she got to the bed, Onodera grabbed the blanket and covered her up. Onodera walked out of the bedroom and turned the lights off and shut the door, he turned to see Takano still sitting on the floor.

"I think you should go now, she's fine, she just needs some rest" Onodera said and walked into the kitchen.

Onodera grabbed a cup from the cabinet and turned the faucet on, pouring some cold water into the cup; right when he turned the water off, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"T-Takano, let go!" Onodera yelled and accidently dropped the cup in and sink and started to struggle.

"She's right you know" Takano whispered in Onodera's ear.

"A-about what?" Onodera asked, shuddering when he felt Takano's hand slip up his shirt.

"About me looking at you during work" Takano said and kept running his hand up Onodera's shirt.

Onodera didn't say anything and had a bright blush on his face when Takano said that.

"And she's right about the other thing too; I like to stalk my prey before I pounce" Takano said with a smirk and bit Onodera's neck.

Onodera bit back a moan when Takano started to nibble on his neck, running his tongue across his neck; Onodera gasped a little when Takano found one of his buds and started to play with it.

"It seems like you're really enjoying it, you must like it a lot when I touch you" Takano said in a seductive way in Onodera's ear and bit it a little.

"N-no I d-don't" Onodera moaned.

Onodera started to shudder when he felt Takano's other hand move to his pants; Takano unbutton and unzipped Onodera's pants and started to palm against his erection. Onodera couldn't hold back his voice anymore, when Takano started to palm him, he moaned in a low voice, but it was enough to satisfy Takano and he continued. Right when Takano was about to put his hand in Onodera's underwear, they heard a door swing open and some running across the room.

They both looked back and saw Nana running towards the bathroom, holding her hand to her mouth, about to throw up. Onodera was brought back to reality and shoved Takano away and started to fix himself up.

"C-can you go now?" Onodera asked, not looking at Takano.

Takano didn't say anything, and then turned around and walked to the door, and left; Onodera looked behind him and sees that Takano left. Onodera sighs and puts his head in his hands and sighs again; not really knowing what he's feeling right now. Onodera suddenly hears something come from the bathroom and he almost forgot about Nana; he grabs another cup and fills it with cold water and walks into the bathroom. When Onodera walks into the bathroom, he sees Nana, hovering over the toilet and is looking a little green.

"How are you feeling?" Onodera asks.

"I'm never drinking anything again, I didn't even know I couldn't hold my liquor, now I know I have a weak stomach" Nana said, panting a little.

Onodera smiled a little, then got up and looked through the medicine drawer to find some stomach relievers for Nana after she finished throwing up. Once Nana took the medicine and had enough water to cool her down, she went back to bed; once Onodera got her in bed and covered her up; he noticed that Nana left her notebook open next to the clock.

Right when Onodera was about to close it, he noticed a lot a calculations and some science equations; it looked way too advance for Onodera to understand, this was a level for a super genius in science. Onodera didn't know why Nana had written this down when she wasn't even in school and she was only fourteen; this lead to Onodera wondering about the 'project' that Nana was talking about. Onodera decided not to snoop any further, trying not to provoke Nana into crying about it, so he decided to leave it be; but this only had his suspicions higher than ever, now knowing what Nana had been doing all this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Onodera and Nana are at work right now and everything seems to be fine, but Onodera still doesn't know what's going on with Nana; it's already been two days since he found Nana's notebook. Nana still doesn't seem different from that night and she seems to be happy at the moment, so Onodera doesn't worry about until something goes wrong.

Onodera is working on his storyboard, but everyone is going through the first week of the cycle and it's getting bad, but when Nana gives them the encouragement to go on, they seem to be ok for the moment. Nana ran out to pick up some papers for everyone and she wasn't gone that long, she made it back pretty fast with a load of papers that she held from her stomach to near her neck.

"Takano!" someone yelled.

Nana was right in front of Onodera, still holding all the papers in her arms; when that person that just yelled came in, he ran into Nana, knocking her over and scattering all of the papers everywhere. Onodera got up to help Nana up and when he looked to see who ran into her, it was Yokozawa, someone no one wants to see at their department.

"Who is this?" Yokozawa asks in a scary manner.

"T-this is Nana, she's our intern for our department" Kisa answered, a little scared.

"Yeah, she's also Onodera's cousin, she's really good at her job" Mino said.

Yokozawa looked at Nana who was picking up the papers that were all over the place; when Nana picked up half of the papers and got up, she came face to face with Yokozawa, she flinched a little by the way he was looking at her.

"An intern? I wasn't even informed of this" Yokozawa said, not taking his eyes off of Nana.

"She was hired here a week ago" Takano said, looking up from his papers.

"And she's Onodera's cousin, why is she even here?" Yokozawa said, still glaring at Nana.

It made Nana very uncomfortable; she even had a bead of sweat running down on the side of her face.

"M-my family wanted me to take care of her to help her out with some problems" Onodera answered, taking some papers from Nana.

"Isn't she supposed to be at school right now and not here, messing everything up" Yokozawa stated coldly.

No one said anything, they were thinking why she wasn't at school too; Nana's eyes were a little wide and her mouth was slightly apart, like she wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"I-it's an issue that needs to be worked out for the moment, it's nothing too big though" Onodera said, trying not to provoke Yokozawa.

"If it's an issue, shouldn't her parents work it out with her, or is it that they don't really care about her, I mean, look what she did to her hair, dyeing it blue, she must have some real messed up problems if she did that" Yokozawa said coldly.

"Yokozawa!" Onodera said, trying to stop him from pushing it any further.

"If she's such a hard worker, why did she get kicked out of her home and not going to school, she doesn't need to work half-assed like Onodera" Yokozawa said and looked at Onodera.

"If you're supposed to help her out, just send her to another relative, she won't get anything worked out if she's with you; you're just worthless in this job and probably everything else" Yokozawa said, glaring at Onodera.

"That's enough!" Takano yelled as he slammed his hands on the desk, standing up and catching everyone's attention.

"Nana is doing a great job at what she's working as, and so is Onodera, you need to stop what you're saying now" Takano ordered.

Everyone stared at awe at what Takano said; when Yokozawa looked back at Nana, she had her head down and her hair covered her face, you can't see what expression she's making right now, but she looks like she's grinding her teeth together. Nana dropped the remaining papers in her hands and ran off.

"N-Nana!" Onodera called.

Nana was gone by the time Onodera walked past Yokozawa; everyone was staring, shocked at what just happened, but Yokozawa didn't feel sorry or even looked sorry.

"T-Takano, can I please go to check on her, I want to make sure she's alright!" Onodera asked, looking at Takano.

"No, you need to finish your work, she probably just needs to blow off some steam, just leave her be for now" Takano said, and sat back down, looking at his work.

Onodera was about to say something, but he knew that Takano was right, whenever he got mad he would want to be alone, so he decided to leave her so she can calm down a little. Onodera kneeled down and picked up the rest of the papers that were dropped and Yokozawa left soon after that, not really saying anything. After Onodera picked up all the papers and set them on the desk, he sorted them out to who they go to and passed them out.

After that was done, Onodera sat at his desk and continued his work, but not really concentrating on what he was doing, he only thought about Nana and was wondering if she was alright. Onodera was really concerned about her, Yokozawa really pushed it far with Nana when he said all of that to her. Nana already had it hard enough with what her issues were, and now Yokozawa had really broken her walls down and left her vulnerable; Onodera only hoped that she would go home and not anywhere else.

Every time during Onodera's break, he would call his house phone to see if Nana was there, but no one ever answered, that only made Onodera more worried about her. As soon as work was over, it was nine-twenty five, Onodera packed his things and rushed out, hoping that Nana was home. After Onodera was off the train, he ran to his apartment building and on the elevator, once he got to his floor and ran to his door and unlocked it and ran into the living room.

Onodera exhaled in a sign of relief, he saw Nana sleeping on the couch; he walked over to her and pushed the hair out of her face. Nana's eyes were a little red and her face was a little damp from the tears; Onodera picked Nana up bridal style and carried her to the bed room and covered her with the blanket and wiped her face clean from the tears.

Onodera walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and noticed that there was a muffin on the kitchen counter; there was only one muffin and he didn't see any others. Onodera walked over to the muffin and saw a card next to it; he picked it up and read it.

_I hope that there is still a chance to be friends after what happened; I hope you enjoy the muffin._

Onodera thought that the muffin was for him after reading the note; he picked the muffin up, it was still warm, so he took a bite out of it, it was filled with blueberries and it had a good and odd taste to it. Once Onodera finished eating the muffin, he threw the wrapped away and placed the card back down and drank some water.

After Onodera finished the water off, he felt really tired for some reason, his eyes were drooping and his vision was blurry; he walked to the couch and laid down on his back and fell asleep.

**_The Next Morning_**

Onodera woke up and his vision was blurry at first, but his vision soon cleared, he sat up and he felt some kind of weight on his chest, but he was half asleep to not even notice. He stood up and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water; after Onodera drank the water, he looked at the clock and he noticed that he was already ten minutes late for work.

Onodera started to panic and ran into his room to grab his bag; he didn't have enough time to change so he went in his clothes he wore yesterday. Onodera put his coat on and his scarf and ran out the door; he grabbed the next train and he had to stand because it was a little crowded, but he wasn't pressed against.

Onodera felt like someone was staring at him and he turned to his left and saw some high school boys looking at him, he didn't know why they were looking at him. Onodera smiled at them and they looked away, he saw that they were blushing a little and he didn't know why; once the train had stopped at his destination, he rushed off and ran towards his work.

Once he got to his work he got on the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button and the elevator started to move up. Onodera soon got to his floor and ran towards his department; he got to his department and hung his head, almost out of breathe after all that running he had to do, he could barely breathe for some reason.

"S-sorry… I'm late" Onodera said between breathes.

No one answered him; Onodera looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

"W-what?" Onodera said, but he heard a female voice come out of his mouth.

"Are you from the sapphire department?" Takano asks.

Onodera straightened his back and looked behind him, thinking that he was talking to someone else, but he didn't see anyone.

"W-what are yo-" Onodera stopped in mid-sentence as he spoke but he kept hearing a female voice in his place.

Onodera's eyes went wide and he touched his throat, wondering what was happening with his voice.

"Is something wrong miss?" Kisa asks.

"Miss? It's me Onodera!" Onodera yelled and he started to freak out when he heard his voice more clearly, "W-what happened to my voice?" Onodera yelled.

"What are you talking about, who are you?" Takano asks again.

"What do you mean, it's me, Onodera, I don't know what's going on with my voice!" Onodera yelled, feeling a little scared.

"You're not Onodera, Onodera is a man, and you're a woman" Hatori said, looking at Onodera.

"H-how am I a woman?" Onodera asks, looking at everyone.

Kisa grabbed his computer and switched it to the webcam and held it to Onodera; once Onodera stepped forward to the computer to get a look at himself his eyes were wide.

Onodera's face looked more feminine and his hair was long and most of it was tucked in his jacket, his eyes were bigger and he looked really pretty. Onodera touched his face and it was real soft and smooth.

Onodera backed up from the computer out of fear and gasped when he thought about it; if he had a woman's face, would he have any other parts; he only wished he hadn't. Onodera looked down and saw a pair of breast on his chest, he started to freak out.

"W-why am I a woman?" Onodera yelled.

Onodera gasped again and took his phone out and dialed his house number to see if Nana would pick up; but no one answered; Onodera kept trying and trying, but there was still no answer. Onodera gripped his phone in frustration and put his hands in his face; Onodera felt someone run into his back and he was pushed forward a little.

Onodera turned around and saw Nana standing behind him holding a plastic bag in her hand; but she soon dropped the bag and her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

"R-Ritsu?" Nana asked, only hoping that it wasn't him.


	5. Chapter 5

**We continue from our last chapter.**

"R-Ritsu?" Nana asked, only hoping that it wasn't him.

"N-Nana, w-what happened to me?" Onodera asked, feeling a little scared.

"R-Ritsu, I-I'm s-sorry" Nana apologized, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Nana, please tell me what happened" Onodera said, guiding Nana to a chair so she could sit and explain.

"S-so you really are Onodera?" Kisa asked in surprise.

"Yes, I've been saying that ever since I got here" Onodera answered.

"Now Nana, please explain to me, why am I a woman?" Onodera said, holding onto Nana's shoulders.

Nana hesitated for a moment, feeling nervous that everyone was looking at her, gathering around to here; they were glad that they were the only five on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have told you this before, b-but I was scared that you might hate me" Nana said, trying to hold in her tears.

"What were you going to tell me?" Onodera asks.

"I-I work for the g-government, as a scientist" Nana answered hanging her head.

Everyone stared at her in shock, she was fourteen and working for the government as a scientist.

"N-Nana, why are you working for the government, you're only fourteen" Onodera said, still a little shock.

"B-because my father worked for the government before I did and he grew ill, we can't cure him no matter what we used or did and they think that he might be on the verge of death… S-so my father wanted me to take his place, he thought me everything that he knew before he was ill" Nana explained, crying half way through it.

"I-I'm sorry, but you have to tell me, does anyone in my family know?" Onodera asks.

"N-no, me and my father never told anyone" Nana said, wiping her tears.

"Then why does my family think you a troubled child if they don't know?" Onodera asks, kneeling down to look at Nana.

"B-because when I'm assigned projects and experiments, I use them on a person, that's why I was called a witch by people because they saw me do experiments on animals" Nana explained, sniffing a little.

"If you use the experiments on animals, why did you use them on people?" Onodera asked.

"B-because I get too attached to people, like at school with the boys, they were teasing me and my friend, they even made her cry, and every time I see a person hurt someone that I care for, I get really mad that I can't help but use my experiments on them" Nana cried, tears leaking down her face.

"W-wait, you said that you use your experiments on people you hate, why is Onodera a woman?" Takano asks.

"I-I made a muffin that has estrogen and chromosome compound, but it wasn't meant for Ritsu to eat" Nana explained.

"But if it wasn't meant for Onodera to eat, then who was it meant for?" Hatori asked.

Nana didn't say anything; she just hung her head lower and shut her eyes tight.

"Nana, who was that muffin meant for?" Onodera asked firmly, gently grabbing the sides of Nana's face and made her look at him.

Nana hesitated for a bit, opening and closing her mouth, and then she finally spoke.

"I-it's was m-meant for… Y-Yokozawa" Nana said in a low whisper.

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise, except for Mino, he just kept smiling.

"W-why Nana?" Onodera asked, still holding onto Nana's face.

"B-because Yokozawa was yelling at you, I don't care what he said to me, I care for you, he just made me so mad the way he treated you and talked to you, I just couldn't help it" Nana said in an irritated voice.

"Nana, you shouldn't use people as lab rats, you should know better, this is a very awful thing you did, and it was awful of how you were about to actually change someone" Onodera said, almost yelling at Nana, he was really mad at what she was about to do.

"I-I know I'm sorry, I just can't help myself, I'm so sorry" Nana said, breaking into tears again.

Nana kept apologizing and she continued to cry; Onodera was mad at what she did to people, he now knows what happened to the boys at school and the people who work at her stepbrothers building. But after seeing how much Nana was crying and explaining the whole thing, he knows that she has a lot of love for people she's close to, so he knew that she had some anger problems. Onodera released Nana's face and pulled her in for a hug; Nana was a little surprised, but she hugged back, gripping Onodera's jacket and kept crying.

"It's ok Nana, I am mad that you would use people for experiments, but I know that you only did it because of the love you have for them, but you must promise me, you must never use people again, ok?" Onodera said, patting Nana's back to calm her down.

"Y-yes, I promise, I'm sorry" Nana said, sniffling a little.

After a while, Onodera pulled back once Nana stopped crying and wiped her tears away, giving her a small smile.

"Now Nana, can you change me back?" Onodera asked.

Nana's eyes went wide and she hung her head down.

"I-I'm sorry Ritsu, the government won't give me the ingredients until I've given them a full report about how the experiment went. They give me a different assignment every year and the assignment that they gave me only a few weeks ago was to change a male to female, I don't when I'll get the assignment to change female to male, I'm so sorry" Nana said.

Onodera's eyes went wide and his mouth was open in shock.

"B-but I can't stay a female forever, w-what about my family, what will they think, and how can I keep my job, I can't tell them the truth!" Onodera asked, standing up and freaking out a little.

"I-I don't know, but we have to start by giving you a new name and new clothes before we can think any more about this" Nana said and grabbed the plastic bag that she dropped.

"I've got some clothes in here that you can wear; I've got a shirt, pants, girls' underwear and a bra" Nana said and looked through it.

Onodera's whole face was red when she mentioned the underwear and bra.

"N-n-no, I am NOT wearing women's under garments!" Onodera protested.

"I-I'm sorry Ritsu, but women wear bras for a reason, you have to change so we can sort out the rest" Nana pleaded.

Onodera's face was still red and he felt really embarrassed about the whole thing, but he didn't want to walk around wearing guys clothes when he was a girl, and his clothes were really baggy on his now smaller body. Onodera sighed in defeat and hung his head in embarrassment.

"F-fine" Onodera said.

Nana grabbed his hand and leads them to the girls bathroom, which Onodera protested to go in but was dragged in by force. After about thirty minutes, everyone saw Nana come into the department but they didn't see Onodera.

"Where's Onodera?" Mino asks.

"Come on Ritsu" Nana said and walked behind the corner and grabbed Ritsu's hand.

When Nana pulled Onodera out, everyone stared at awe at how Onodera looked right now. Onodera was wearing blue bell bottom jeans and a white blouse with long sleeves. Onodera had a more feminine body and hair that went all the way to his waist and a little wavy, and his bangs covered one of his eyes, but he kept pushing out of the way but it kept falling.

"Here, let me help" Nana said and pulled Onodera to a chair and pulled some bobby pins out of her bag.

Nana leans down and pushes Onodera's hair out of the way and placed a pin in his hair to keep it in place; after Nana was finish placing some pins in his hair to keep it from falling in his face, she pushed all of his hair to the back.

"Finish" Nana said, showing a small smile.

"I feel really uncomfortable" Onodera said, still blushing.

"I know, it's just as uncomfortable for me as it is for you because I have to report everything, I can write down what your body looks like and the difference between now and your male body" Nana said.

Onodera looked down and lightly gripped his hands.

"I'm so sorry Ritsu, I don't like treating you like a lab rat, but I have to do this so I can get the ingredients to turn you back to male, so you have to bear with it" Nana said hugging Onodera for comfort.

Onodera hugged and sighed; Nana soon pulled back and grabbed a chair to sit in.

"Ok, now we have to figure out what name you should use, I've already thought of one because of what you look like" Nana said, pulling a chair in front of Onodera.

"W-what name would that be?" Onodera asked nervously.

"Akira Harumi" Nana said and smiled.

Onodera face went red again in embarrassment.

"B-but that means 'bright spring beauty', there is no way I'm using that name!" Onodera protested.

"I don't know, I kind of like it" Kisa said and smiled.

"Yeah, it suits him" Takano agreed.

"Yeah, I'm using it because you're so bright and you were born in the spring time, and the way you look right now, you're really beautiful" Nana said, still smiling.

"F-fine, I'll use it, but what about my job?" Onodera asked.

"We can say that you and 'Onodera' made an exchange program from a different company" Nana suggested.

"How can we know that they'll buy that?" Takano asks, his arms folded across his chest.

"Because when I was running errands, I saw a signup sheet for an exchange program with another company, so we can use that as an excuse" Nana said, looking at Takano.

"I-I guess that excuse could work" Onodera said nervously.

"Ok, we can see how this goes today and see how everyone reacts to your appearance, what do you guys think?" Nana asks and looks at the four men, asking for opinions.

"I think Onodera looks nice" Mino said, still smiling.

"Yeah, his eyes are what stand out the most, makes him more pretty" Kisa commented.

Hatori just nodded, not really commenting and Takano remained silent.

"What do you think of Ritsu, Takano?" Nana asks.

"I don't have to think of anything, he's still has that jaded personality" Takano said and walked to his desk.

"S-shut up!" Onodera yelled.

"I bet you think Ritsu's really cute" Nana said and smiled.

"N-Nana!" Onodera yelled, blushing.

"Ok that's enough, everyone back to work!" Takano ordered.

Everyone did what they were told and went to their own desk and started on their work; Onodera turned his chair around so he was facing his deck and started on his work as well. Onodera was very uncomfortable about the whole thing, but if Nana got her report faster, the sooner that she'll get the ingredients to change him back. Occasionally, Onodera would feel some stares at him, and it made him very uncomfortable; after about thirty minutes, some more people started to show up, and the first thing that they would notice is the woman sitting in the maiden department. Onodera knew that things were going to get crazy real soon, so he was prepared for it, or so he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Onodera is still at the office on the day that he turned into a woman, he felt awkward, humiliated, and irritated. His new body felt smaller than his original, his chest was heavy and he could barely breathe and his hands were smaller and looked more delicate. Onodera sighed and continued his work; there were times when he felt eyes on him and when he looked up, he saw people from other departments looking at him and when Onodera looked at them, they would look away quickly, making him confused.

"Hey Ri-chan, looks like you have some admirers" Kisa said in a whisper with a smirk on his lips.

"W-what are you talking about?" Onodera asks, looking at Kisa.

"All day long, men from other departments have been gazing at you, I'm kind of jealous" Kisa joked.

"K-Kisa, would you stop that, you know how I feel about my situation right now, I feel really uncomfortable about this" Onodera said, blushing a light red.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop" Kisa said, laughing a little and getting back to his work.

Onodera soon got back to his work as well, but had what Kisa said on his mind, still blushing about this whole.

"Hey Ritsu" Nana said in a whisper, bending slightly to whisper to Onodera.

"Oh, hey Nana" Onodera said with a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to take a break with me, I made a bento, I want to see how your appetite is in your new body" Nana asks, holding up a bento box.

Onodera smiled and nodded; after he saved his work, he walked with Nana to the break room. He felt like he was starving for some reason, so he wouldn't mind eating something. After Onodera bought a coffee and a soda for him and Nana, they sat at a table and Nana handed him the bento and took her soda. Onodera opened the bento and it had some cabbage rolls, rice balls, and some meat wrapped in seaweed; Onodera felt like his mouth was watering, the food looked so picked up some chopsticks and began to eat, as soon as he took his first bite, it tasted better than the last time Nana made something.

"Whoa, this is really good, did you do something different?" Onodera asks, taking more bites of the food.

"No, not really, that's some of the leftovers from the picnic we had at the apartment" Nana answered, taking a small sip of her soda.

"R-really, it tastes way different from the last time, it's like it has more flavor" Onodera said, eating some more.

"Really, do you mind if I write this down, so I can report it" Nana asks.

Onodera hesitated for a bit and then nodded; Nana then grabbed her notebook and pencil and began to write, Onodera looked at her for a bit, then began to eat again, taking small sips of his coffee. After a while, Onodera finished his bento and saw that Nana had finished writing; Onodera smiled at Nana and she smiled back, then he felt like eating something sweet.

"H-hey Nana, do you think that they have something sweet here, I don't know why, but I'm suddenly craving something really sweet" Onodera asks, a small blush on his face asking the question.

"Oh, yeah, I have some with me, I get cravings for sweets too, it happens to some girls after they eat" Nana said with a smile and brought out some chocolate bars out.

Nana broke a piece off and handed it to Onodera; Onodera ate the chocolate and his eyes sparkled at the taste, he usually didn't like sweets, but it tasted really good to him. Nana saw this and smiled and ate her piece of the chocolate and drank the rest of her soda; after Onodera threw the bento away, he started to walk with Nana back to the office. But along the way, some people stopped by and handed Nana some things to take back to the maiden department; there was too much for Nana to carry, so Onodera carried half of it for her.

Once they got back to their department, they set everything down and handed to everybody that was assigned to them. After about a couple of minutes, Onodera's phone went off and he went to check it, when he did, he didn't recognize the number so he showed Nana, to see if she knew.

"Hey Nana, do you know who this is?" Onodera asks, showing Nana the phone.

Nana took the phone and looked at the number; she suddenly gasped and opened the phone, answering quickly.

"Hello… hi, it's nice to hear you again… yeah; I miss you too… really, right now? Ok, I'll see if I can make it… bye, love you too" Nana soon closed the phone and put it to her chest, like it was something special to her.

"Who was that Nana?" Onodera asks.

"T-that was my dad, he seems to get a little better, but he sounds weak, so I was wondering if I could spend a night with him tonight" Nana asks, looking at Onodera.

"Sure, you can go see him if you want" Onodera said, showing a small smile.

"Thank you, but I need to go now and pack some clothes, I hope that's ok with you" Nana said.

"Sure you can go if you want, just make sure you get there safe, ok?" Onodera asks.

"Ok, I'll put my father's phone number in here so I can call or if you need to call me" Nana said and began to type on Onodera's phone.

"Ok" Onodera said and smiled.

Nana smiled too and hugged Onodera and left; after Nana left, Onodera sighed and went back to work. If felt quiet without Nana there, but Onodera managed to get through it without much complaints.

"Hey Akira, would you mind if you photocopy these?" Kisa asks, a smile on his face.

Onodera looks at him with an annoyed face when he used his fake name; Onodera sighs and takes the papers. While Onodera was walking to the copy machine, he checked over the papers, there were about five sheets and a sticky note on top, saying that they need ten copies of each. Once Onodera got to the copier, he turned it on and placed a sheet on the screen and started to copy them.

During the whole time, Onodera had thought a lot about his situation, it was the worst thing that he's ever been in, he had different thoughts and feelings in his body, it was like it was too much for him to handle. After Onodera was finished with photocopying everything, he picked up the sheets and began to walk back to the department. When he was about a few feet from his department he accidently bumped into someone and dropped all of his papers.

"Oh, sorry" Onodera said, looking at the person he bumped into.

It was a man, he looked like he was in his late twenties, had light caramel colored hair and dark brown eyes, and he looked real handsome.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going, are you alright?" the man asks, a charming smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just dropped some papers" Onodera said and kneeled down and started to pick up the papers.

"Oh here, let me help" the man said, kneeling down and helped Onodera pick up the papers as well.

Onodera and the man started to gather the papers, but when Onodera wasn't looking and picking up a piece of paper, he felt the man's hand. Onodera looking at his hand and saw that the man's hand was on top of his, making him blush a little. Onodera grabbed the all of the papers and stood up, as did the man.

"T-thanks for helping" Onodera said, looking at the man as he held out the papers for Onodera to take.

"No problem, anything for a stunning lady like you" the man said with another charming smile.

Onodera just has a shocked look on his face and a nervous smile when he called him a lady.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ryota Teruo" Teruo introduce, holding out his hand.

"Oh, um, my name is Akira Harumi" Onodera said, wincing in embarrassment using that name, taking Teruo's hand to shake it.

"What a lovely name" Teruo said, taking Onodera's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

Onodera had a surprised shock on his face when Teruo kissed his hand; Onodera then yanked his hand away and started to laugh nervously.

"W-well, thanks for helping, I have to go now, bye" Onodera said and walked off, leaving a confused man standing there.

Onodera made it to his department and sat down in his seat, then he felt people staring at him, so he looked around and saw that Kisa and Mino were looking at him, an amused smile on their faces.

"W-what?" Onodera asks.

"It seems that you've caught the attention of Ryota Teruo" Mino said.

"W-what are you talking about?" Onodera said, laughing nervously again.

"We saw the whole thing, he likes you" Mino said.

"W-what, you're crazy" Onodera said, still laughing.

"Akira's got a boyfriend!" Kisa said playfully.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Onodera yelled, blushing a little.

"It is to us" Kisa said, still smiling.

"Would you all shut up and get back to work!" Takano shouted.

Everyone soon got back to work, but Onodera was still annoyed by all of this, so he tried to ignore it and focus on his work.

It was soon time to go home before the last train had left; Onodera was walking to the train station, when he decided to grab some store bought food for him to eat while Nana was gone. Onodera unfortunately bumped into Takano at the train station, and the train was crowded, so they had to stand.

"Do you think you can back up a little?" Onodera asks, looking up at Takano; he was practically pressed against Takano.

"I can't, it's too crowded, so deal with it" Takano said, looking down.

Onodera was now a little shorter than Takano than he originally was, and that made him a little mad. Onodera and Takano just stood there in silence for a while; Onodera had to hold his bag to his chest to make sure he didn't lose it or someone stole it. Someone must have pushed Takano forward a little, because he accidently stepped on Onodera's foot. Onodera was about to say something, but then he gasped a little; he felt someone's hand groping his ass.

Onodera looked at Takano and he was looking away, one hand was on a rail and the other was in his pocket; Onodera felt a little scared and he didn't want to scream out loud, it would be too embarrassing. Onodera started to blush a dark red as the hand continued to grope him, clutching his bag tightly. Takano soon noticed Onodera blushing a little and his arms tighten around his bag.

"Hey, are you alright?" Takano asks, looking at Onodera.

Onodera didn't say anything and he hung his head low, and started to shake a little. Takano didn't know what was wrong until he looked behind Onodera. There was a man, probably in his mid-thirties, smirking, looking at Onodera, and saw his arm moving a little. Takano was livid when he saw that, but he didn't show or act it at all; so Takano took his hand out of his pocket and wrapped it around Onodera's waist, bringing him to his chest.

Onodera gasped a little, but decided not to do anything, he was just glad that he wasn't getting groped anymore; then he just rested his forehead on Takano's chest, so that he couldn't see him blush. It was a long ride home and they had to stay like that for the whole ride. They both walked in an awkward silence on the way home, Onodera was a little embarrassed about the train ride and he didn't know what to say. Takano decided to break the silence.

"What happened?" Takano asks.

"W-what do you mean?" Onodera asks in a whisper, but Takano heard.

"On the train, why didn't you say anything about the guy?" Takano asks again.

"...I don't know, I guess I was a little scared" Onodera said, looking down at the ground.

Takano sighed silently and they continued to walk in another awkward silence. They soon made it to their apartment building and got in the elevator, there was a silence for a bit until Onodera spoke.

"Th-thanks, for helping me out on the train" Onodera said, looking up a little, but not looking at Takano.

Takano looked at Onodera and he had a light pink blush on his face, making him look really cute and irresistible. As soon as the elevator doors opened and they walked off, Takano grabbed Onodera's wrist and spun him around and kissed him passionately.

**Hey, I hope you like this, I was thinking whether or not I should add a lemon to this, but it's your opinions that I'm looking for, it's a 50 50 chance I might add a lemon, so I just want to know if you would like one or not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating so soon, but I had a load of work to do and I was a bit stuck, and don't worry about anything, I won't make Ritsu pregnant, so everything's going to be fine, I hope you enjoy.**

It's been three days since the incident, and Onodera is still having trouble with the whole thing, especially with Takano, it felt so weird to have sex with him in a new body and it was all embarrassing. Some questions were asked but it was soon cleared up, Nana must have done something to prove that there was an exchange between him and 'Akira'. Right now, everything was going as it was, almost like nothing happened, but then Onodera started to get more attention than needed.

"Come on, it's just dinner" Teruo said, walking beside of Onodera.

Teruo has been asking Onodera out to dinner all day and it was starting to get annoying.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I have work to finish" Onodera said for the sixth time, he had to lie, he did not want to go out with this guy, he barely knew him.

"What's wrong, it's just for tonight; you can finish your work when you get home" Teruo reasoned, but failing.

"I'm sorry but I can't" Onodera said again.

Then relief filled Onodera when he saw Nana walking towards him with a stack of papers.

"Hey Akira, Takano wants to see you about a proposal, it's due soon" Nana explained.

"Ok, I'll get right to it" Onodera said and started to walk off, but Teruo just kept following him.

When Onodera made it about half way to his department, Teruo grabbed his wrist.

"Well, will you at least think about it?" Teruo asked.

"Fine, I'll think about it" Onodera said and pulled his wrist away, walking off again.

When he made it to the department alone, he saw everyone staring at him again, Kisa and Mino smiling at him with amusement.

"What?" Onodera asked, sitting down at his desk.

"What was Teruo doing here again?" Kisa asked, chuckling a little.

"N-nothing" Onodera said nervously.

"We heard from the Sapphire girls that Teruo was asking you out" Mino informed.

_Damn those gossip girls!_

"Did you say yes?" Kisa asks, smirking now.

"N-no, I didn't" Onodera said, opening his laptop and began to work on his proposal.

"Well he's the stubborn type, so he'll keep coming" Mino stated.

"Yeah, I noticed" Onodera said frustratingly.

"Well he's not that bad looking and most girls want to go out with him because of his job position" Kisa said.

"Really, what's his job position?" Onodera asks, turning to Kisa.

"He's editor-in-chief of the literature department" Kisa informed.

"Oh, that's impressive" Onodera said, a little surprised about this.

"Yeah, his department is top and famous, he always have the famous authors assigned to him" Kisa stated.

"Wow" Onodera said, impressed about Teruo.

Nana soon came back with some papers in her hands and handed them to everyone, but after she came in, Isaka came in as well.

"Guess what everyone, since the president of the company thought that the editors of the building don't know the authors too well, he decided to form a ball!" Isaka announce happily.

"Really?" Kisa asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he wants everyone, even the interns, to socialize and even dance; the location is at Teito Hotel at seven, so everyone gets to go home early to get ready and have their projects and deadlines extended and you have to wear something formal for the party" Isaka explained and walked off to tell others.

"Wow, there's going to be a ball, that's so cool!" Kisa cheered.

"Yeah, that does sound fun, but Onodera doesn't seem to be too excited" Mino pointed out, looking at Onodera.

Onodera was frozen with shock, if the dress code was formal, that would mean he would have to wear a dress.

"So Akira-chan, what kind of dress are you going to wear?" Kisa asked cheerfully, smiling.

"I-I don-mpph!" Onodera was cut off when Nana covered his mouth with her hand.

"We don't have a dress so we're going shopping, it gives us time to pick new outfits out for Akira and time to bond as well" Nana explained, taking her hand away as soon as she finished.

"Alright, we can't wait to see the dress!" Kisa said happily, packing his things to leave.

"This sounds like it's going to be fun, this is my first time going to a company party, and it sounds like fun" Nana said cheerfully.

As much as Onodera didn't want to go, he decided to go because Nana seemed happy about this, so he'll have to put up with it for this one night for Nana. "Come on, I want to pick out an outfit for us to wear" Nana said, packing up some things as well. They both soon left and took the train to the mall.

_At Teito Hotel_

Everyone soon arrived at the party and everything is going fine; Takano, Kisa, Mino, and Hatori are waiting in the lobby for Onodera and Nana to arrive, Kisa and Mino are curious of what Onodera would wear.

"What kind of dress do you think Ri-chan is going to wear?" Kisa asks.

"I don't know, we don't know if he's really going to wear a dress at all" Mino said.

"Yeah, but since Nana is with him, she'll probably persuade him in wearing one" Kisa stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Mino agreed.

Suddenly, Takano's phone went off and he took it out and opened it.

"Hello" Takano answered.

_"Hey Takano"_ Nana answered.

"Where are you?"

_"We just got here, sorry if it took so long, Ritsu was protesting about his outfit, but I got him to wear it. Where are you guys?" _

"We're in the lobby"

_"Cool, we'll see you soon"_ Nana soon hung up and so did Takano.

"Who was that?" Kisa asks.

"That was Nana, she said that they just arrived" Takano answered.

After a little while, Nana came into the lobby; she was wearing a black and grey dress that went to her knees; from the waist up was black with black straps and from the waist down was light grey with dark grey flowers everywhere, and had a small black bow on the side waist, and she was wearing black flat dress shoes.

"Hey guys" Nana greeted, smiling happily.

"Hey Nana, don't you look pretty tonight" Kisa complemented.

"T-thanks, all of you look good as well" Nana complemented as well.

"Where's Onodera?" Takano asked.

"Oh, he's coming, he just had to do something at the front desk so he'll be here soon" Nana informed.

As soon as she said that, Onodera came in and everyone stared in awe and amazement.

Onodera was wearing a light dark strapless red dress that went to his ankles and has a big black bow that wrapped loosely around his waist, and he was wearing flat red dress shoes; half of his hair was curling and he was wearing a black necklace, he was also wearing little makeup. He had a light blush brushed against his cheeks, some mascara, and light pink lip gloss on his lips, no one in the room took their eyes off of him.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Ri-chan" Kisa complemented.

"Yeah, you'll catch a lot of attention with the way you look" Mino stated.

Onodera just blushed, feeling really nervous now; his stomach felt like it was in knots.

"Hey, how come you're not wearing heels?" Kisa teased.

"A-as if I'd wear heels!" Onodera nearly shouted.

"The first time he tried to wear heels, he tripped and fell" Nana said, laughing a little.

"Hey!" Onodera said, turning to Nana.

"Well, let's get going, we can't keep the party waiting" Takano said, taking his eyes away from Onodera.

They soon started to walk towards the party and they opened the doors. There was music playing and a few people dancing on the floor, there were some round tables with people witting at them and a couple of long tables with food and drink set out.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Nana said in excitement and amazement.

Then out of nowhere, a bunch of women came and surrounded Takano, Kisa, Mino, and Hatori, asking to dance with them. Onodera and Nana just stood there for a bit and walked off, looking for a table to sit at.

"Hey, do you think you can stay beside me, I'm a little nervous to be by myself, since this is my first time at a ball?" Nana asks.

"Sure" Onodera said, he didn't want to be left alone as well.

Everyone is having a good time, some people are dancing and some are just talking. Right now, Onodera and Nana are just standing beside each other talking, but there's some trouble going on from the punch bowl. Takano is standing near the punch bowl and he over hears some people talking; he turns his head to see Teruo and two other guys around him.

"Hey, do you see that hot brunette over there" says one guy, pointing at Onodera.

"Yeah, that's Akira Harumi, I asked her to dinner today, and she rejected me, who would reject dinner with someone like me" Teruo said in a smug tone.

"How about you ask her to dance?" says some other guy.

"I will, but not right now, I'll wait till they play a slow song, it'll give me a reason to bring her close to me" Teruo said, smirking at his idea.

Takano was seriously pissed off; he didn't want anyone else touching Onodera in his new form or his original form, so he decided to do something about it. Takano poured two drinks and walked over to Nana and Onodera.

"Here" Takano handed the drinks to them.

"Thank you" Nana said and took the drink, smiling.

Onodera took the drink as well, muttering a small 'thank you' to Takano.

"So, how do you like the party?" Takano asks.

"It's amazing, it's real fun too" Nana said happily.

"Is that so, I thought that you would be bored because you're so young" Takano said.

"No, this is my first time at a party like this; it seems fun; why would you think I'd be bored?" Nana asks.

"When I was your age, I would get bored all the time" Takano stated.

"Really, you seem like the type of person that would be out everywhere, having fun" Nana said, laughing a little at the idea.

"No, you could say I was a bit of a bookworm at your age" Takano said, smiling slightly.

Nana just laughs a little, she wouldn't think of Takano as a bookworm.

"I'll be right back; I have to go to the bathroom" Nana said, setting her cup down and walking off to find the bathroom.

Onodera and Takano are left alone in an awkward atmosphere, making Onodera uncomfortable.

"Are you really that uncomfortable?" Takano asks.

Onodera tenses up a bit, wondering how he knew that; it was like the time when he was real nervous while walking to his 'Senpai's' house ten years ago. They stood there in silence for a bit, but then Takano said something that almost made Onodera drop his cup.

"Do you want to dance?"

**I'm sorry for cutting off right here, but I don't want to write too much and I want to save the good stuff for the next chapter, I hope to see you again soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**We continue from last chapter, sorry for taking so long to update, I got caught up with school, so I hope you enjoy. **

"Do you want to dance?" Takano asks.

Onodera doesn't say anything; he was stunned by the offer.

"Huh?" Onodera asks, it was all he could say.

"I asked if you wanted to dance" Takano repeated, turning to look at Onodera.

"W-why would I want to dance with someone like you?" Onodera said, a small blush on his face.

"Well, it's either me or Teruo" Takano said.

"T-Teruo's going to ask me to d-dance with him?" Onodera asked in horror.

"Yeah, I overheard him, so you've got a choice to make before they play the next song" Takano said.

Onodera's face paled, he didn't want to dance with Takano or Teruo, he didn't like both, but he knew that Teruo would be stubborn and keeps asking him, but Takano was equally stubborn, but he didn't know who was worse. Suddenly, the next song played and it was a slow song.

"So, what's your answer?" Takano asked, glancing over at the punch bowl and saw Teruo getting ready to walk over to them.

"F-fine, I-I'll dance with you" Onodera said nervously, he knew that he would regret it, but he really didn't want to dance with Teruo, he was worse than Takano.

"You made the right choice" Takano said and took Onodera's hand.

"Y-you're so full of yourself" Onodera said, placing his cup down on the table.

Takano pulled him onto the dance floor until they were almost in the middle, then Takano placed one hand on Onodera's waist and held his hand. Onodera had no choice but to place his free hand on the side Takano's shoulder. They started in a slow swaying motion, slowly moving in time with the song.

"This is so embarrassing" Onodera complained in a low whisper, a bright blush on his face.

"Why?" Takano asked, looking down at Onodera, who wasn't making any eye contact with him.

"Because I'm dancing with you, I've never thought that this would happen" Onodera said, sighing a little.

"Well, I've always wanted to dance with you, even if you're in your male body" Takano admitted.

Onodera blushed at Takano's words, he didn't know that, and it made it even more embarrassing for him.

"I like the dress you're wearing" Takano complemented.

"S-shut up, wearing a d-dress is really embarrassing for me" Onodera complained.

"Well I like it; it looks good on you; where did you get it?" Takano asks.

"I-I got it at some store" Onodera answered.

"So why did you pick this one?" Takano asks, looking at Onodera's dress more closely.

"B-because Nana was picking out other dresses that were worse than this one" Onodera said, feeling embarrassed talking about this.

"What other dresses are worse than this one?" Takano persisted.

"I really don't want to talk about this" Onodera said, blushing a bright red.

"Did they show a lot of skin?" Takano guessed.

"S-shut up" Onodera said, trying not to yell.

"Wow; well, at least you didn't wear them at this ball, nobody but me can see that much skin" Takano said smugly, smiling a bit.

"W-what? God damn it Takano, stop being so full of yourself, that's what I hate most about you" Onodera said unconsciously.

Onodera gasped a bit when he realized what he said, he didn't mean to say that; it feels like that time when he said that he hated him when Yokozawa was at Takano's place when he was sick. Onodera was relieved when the song ended, it felt like he couldn't last after what he just said. When he was about to leave, Takano was still holding his hand, Onodera looked at him and saw that Takano had a smile on his face. Takano brought Onodera's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, causing Onodera to shiver slightly.

"Thank you for dancing with me" Takano said, smiling at Onodera.

Onodera blushed a dark red and pulled his hand away, walking back to Nana, who was standing near a table.

"I was looking for, I was getting a little scared but then I saw you dancing with Takano" Nana said with a smile.

Onodera just blushed, he was so glad that the dance was over, but he would soon regret it. After he danced with Takano, Terou came by and asked him to dance.

"Good evening Akira" Terou greeted, giving a charming smile.

"O-oh, G-good evening Terou" Onodera said, smiling nervously.

"You look very beautiful tonight" Terou complemented, eyeing Onodera's dress. Onodera shivered in discomfort.

"T-thank you, you look very nice too" Onodera complemented as well, looking off to the side.

"So, who's this little cutie?" Terou asked, looking at Nana.

"T-this is Nana" Onodera introduced.

"I'm her little sister" Nana said, she just had a plain expression on her face.

Onodera was a bit confused of why she addressed herself as his little sister.

"Really, it's very nice to meet you, my name is Ryota Terou. Do you mind if I danced with Akira?" Terou asked.

"W-well, I-I'm very nervous, b-because it's my first time at a company party, so I want Akira to stay with me" Nana said in a fake nervous tone, but Terou didn't notice.

"Oh, well that's alright" Terou said, a little disappointed.

After standing there for a minute, a couple of women came over to them.

"Excuse me, are you Nana?" a red haired woman asked.

"U-um, yeah" Nana answered, a little nervous about being around so many people.

"Oh, so you're the cute little girl that Kisa-san was talking about" a blonde haired woman said, smiling, brightly.

"Huh?" Nana said, blushing slightly.

"Kisa-san has talked about you so much, he said you're just the cutest girl working in their department" a brunette said, laughing a little.

Nana blushed a bright red after hearing that, no one has ever said that to her, except her dad.

"And he also said that you're a lively girl, even during the cycle" the blonde stated.

"And he said that you are funny and smart" the red haired said also.

"K-Kisa sure has a big mouth" Nana said, feeling a bit nervous.

The three women laughed a little at Nana's playful insult; Onodera couldn't help but smile at Nana for that comment, it was a bit true that Kisa did talk a lot; he remembered when Kisa talked about him during the New Year's party.

"You must simply talk with us, you are just precious" the brunette insisted.

"Yes, we want to talk with you and have a drink with us" the red haired agreed.

"We want to know more about you than Kisa informed us with" the blonde said.

"O-oh, b-but-" Nana was cut off when the red haired grabbed her hand and started to pull her.

"You just have to talk with us, you are just too cute to pass up" the brunette said, taking her other hand.

"U-um, ok" Nana said, bending her head slightly.

The three women smiled and started to pull Nana towards their table, but Nana looked back at Onodera, who was just smiling, happy that Nana was starting to get a little over her shyness. Nana just smiled too and just walked to the table with the older women.

"So," Terou said, he was standing there the whole time and no one noticed, "Since Nana is with some other people, do you want to dance now?"

Onodera completely forgot about Terou and it made him nervous and regretful for not going along with Nana.

"U-um, I don't know" Onodera said, looking to the side with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh come on, since we couldn't have dinner, we could at least dance" Terou said, smiling at Onodera.

"O-oh, I-I'm not sure, I get… nervous when I dance in front of other people" Onodera said, trying to get himself out of this.

"Oh, well if you're nervous, we can find a private place for us and dance there" Terou said, smirking at the idea of being alone with Onodera.

Onodera's face paled, he did NOT want to be alone with Terou.

"N-no, no, I'm fine" Onodera said nervously.

"Why not, it'll be fun, and you won't be so nervous" Terou reasoned.

"I-I'm sure it'll be fine to just stay here" Onodera said, just hoping that Terou would stop.

"Well, we could either dance in private or in front of everyone, I'm fine with either, but I won't give up until you say 'yes'" Terou said stubbornly.

Onodera was starting to get pissed; Terou was just getting on his nerves with his stubbornness. Onodera decided to give in, he didn't want to stand here all night with this back and forth argument with Terou, he would rather dance with him in front of everyone instead of in private, who knows what could happen.

"F-fine, I'll dance with you, but on the dance floor" Onodera said, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

Terou smiled in victory, taking Onodera's hand and leading him on the dance floor. When they got near the middle, they started to dance slowly, but it was very uncomfortable for Onodera, it felt like someone was glaring at him and he was thinking of Takano.

_W-wait, why am I thinking about Takano? Why should I care if he's looking?_

Onodera just blushed when he thought of that, he didn't even know why he was thinking of that in the first place. Onodera continued to dance with Terou without a word and Terou was just smiling and looking down at Onodera, who refused to make any eyes contact.

"So," Terou said, breaking the silence as they were still dancing, "How about next week we can go out for dinner?"

"I-I don't know, I'm pretty tied up with work, I don't know if I can make it" Onodera said in slight irritation of Terou asking the question again.

"Isaka gave us an extension on our work, so I'm sure that you have time for a date" Terou said, hoping to actually get a date from him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to finish some stuff that was way over due and I want to spend some time with Nana" Onodera said, he lied about the first thing, but the second thing was true, he did want to spend more time with Nana.

"Why is that?" Terou asked.

"It's some family issues; I don't want to talk about it though" Onodera said, sighing a little.

"Alight, that's fine with me" Terou said.

They danced for a few more minutes and the song soon ended, Onodera was relieved, he did not want to spend any more time with Terou than needed, and so he left to find Nana. He decided to get some air and just sit in the lobby; he just needed to get away from everyone. Onodera sat down in a chair and just sighed slowly, he was having more trouble than he thought he would in this body.

He just hoped that he would return to his normal body soon, he just can't handle being in this body, these new and different feelings he had, and the attention that he just didn't want. Onodera must have sat for what seemed like a while, because Nana soon came into the lobby.

"Hey Akira" Nana said, saying his fake name because other people were around.

"Oh, hey Nana, weren't you with those women just a minute ago?" Onodera asked.

"I was with them for about two and a half hours" Nana answered, sitting on the arm rest of the chair that Onodera was sitting in.

"What, you mean that I've been sitting in here for that long?" Onodera asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, you've been dancing for a few minutes with Terou, and I saw you come here about an hour and a half ago, they're already cleaning up" Nana said, looking at the entrance to the ballroom.

"Wow, I guess I was lost in thought" Onodera said, seeing some people walk out of the hotel.

"What were you thinking about?" Nana asked, looking at Onodera.

"Just some stuff, nothing really important" Onodera answered, sighing a little.

"Oh, ok" Nana said.

After sitting there for a few minutes, with a uniform came by.

"Excuse me, might I ask which one of you is Nana?" the woman asked.

"That's me" Nana said, raising her hand.

"There's a man named Daichi on the phone for you" the woman said, smiling.

Nana's eyes widen a bit, and then she quickly got off the arm rest of the chair.

"O-of course, I'll be right there" Nana said, it sounded like she was excited about the call, yet scared.

The woman soon left, leaving Nana and Onodera alone.

"Who's Daichi, Nana?" Onodera asked, looking at Nana.

"T-that's my dad, I have to go now; I'll be right back" Nana said and soon left to the front desk.

Onodera was surprised that Nana's father called, he hoped that her father would get better. After about a few minutes, Nana came back, and she was running with tears in her eyes, Onodera started to get real worried.

"N-Nana, what's wrong?" Onodera asked, standing up as soon as Nana was near him.

"M-my dad…" Nana was having a hard time breathing because she was running and she was sobbing a bit.

"W-what about your dad?" Onodera asked, he was starting to get a little scared.

But he was surprised to see that Nana was smiling as soon as she caught her breath.

"H-he's going to be alright" Nana said, sobbing happily and hugged Onodera tightly.

"That's wonderful" Onodera said, smiling in relief and hugged her back.

Nana cried happily, knowing that her dad was going to be alright; after a bit, Nana stopped crying and pulled out of the hug, smiling and laughing while wiping her tears away.

"I'm so glad that he's going to be alright" Nana said, her voice a little shaky.

"That's great, I was a bit worried when you came over here crying about your dad" Onodera said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm happy, but I have to leave to see him, one of my dad's friends is going to pick me up, is it alright if I leave?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, that's alright with me" Onodera said, patting Nana's head.

"Alright, but can you wait here with me while I wait for him?" Nana asked.

"Sure" Onodera agreed.

They both sat in the chairs, talking for a bit; after about five minutes, a man in casual clothes came up.

"Hey Nana" the man said, smiling.

"Hey Ryuu; bye Akira, I'll be back probably tomorrow" Nana said, standing up.

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Onodera said, smiling and waving goodbye as Nana walked away with Ryuu.

Onodera sighed and saw that he was the only one in the lobby; he decided to grab a taxi and head home, only hoping that he wouldn't run into Takano. Onodera walked out of the hotel and started to head down the street to the curb, but was stopped when he heard a car horn, making him jump a bit and his heart beat faster. Onodera turned around and saw that it was Terou sitting in his car.

"Hey Akira, are you walking to the train station?" Terou asked, getting out of his car.

"U-um, no, I was going to take a taxi home" Onodera answered, an irritated smile on his face.

"Why don't I take you home" Terou said, smiling.

"N-no thank you, I'm fine, I'll just grab a taxi instead" Onodera said, hoping that Terou would give up.

"No, it's no trouble, it's probably on my way home anyways, how about it?" Terou asked, not giving up.

Onodera was starting to get really irritated with this guy, he was way worse than Takano, but Onodera didn't want to stand there all night and argue about, or worse, Takano would come by and drag him in his car. Onodera sighed frustratingly.

"F-fine" Onodera said in an irritated voice, but Terou didn't notice, he just smiled.

Onodera got in Terou's car and they started to drive off in a silence. It felt like when Onodera would drive with Takano, it was always uncomfortable, but this silence wasn't as bad as before. After a few minutes, they arrived at Onodera's apartment building, parking right outside.

"T-thanks for the ride" Onodera said, getting out of the car.

But what he didn't expect was that Terou got out of the car as well.

"It was no trouble, anything for you" Terou said, walking behind of Onodera.

Onodera had an irritated face, he was just glad that he finally made it home, and he hoped that he could at least, get some alone time, he just wanted to get out of this dress and into some normal clothes.

"Oh, and one more thing" Terou said, standing about two centimeters from Onodera.

"What would that b-mmph!" Onodera could finish his sentence as he turned around because he was met by a pair of lips on his own.

**I'm going to cut it off here, sorry for the cliffy, and I'm going to disappear for a while, but I'll be back as soon as I can, I'm sorry, but until next time, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people, I'm back, sorry for the long wait, my computer was acting weird and I had to restart, so I hope you enjoy.**

Onodera was standing there, shocked.

Terou was kissing him!

On the lips!

WHAT THE HELL!

Before Onodera could do anything, Terou pulled out of the kiss.

"I guess I'll see you some time later" Terou said, then got back in his car and drove off.

It took a few minutes before Onodera regained consciousness and quickly wiped his lips, he had no idea what that was all about, but his thoughts were broken by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Takano asks, standing a few inches away from him.

Onodera tensed up and turned around; Takano was standing there with an expressionless face, so he didn't know what he was thinking.

"N-nothing" Onodera answered nervously.

"Where's Nana?" Takano asks, walking into the building.

"I-I had to see her off, she got picked up from one of her father's friends" Onodera answered, walking behind of Takano, but feeling a bit nervous.

"How's her father?" Takano asks, pressing the elevator button.

"She said that he's going to be ok" Onodera informed.

"Really, that's great" Takano said, walking into the elevator.

Onodera got on the elevator too, but he was getting a little scared, Takano was acting a bit strange. The whole elevator ride was quiet, but when the elevator stopped on their floor, Takano spoke.

"Where were you during clean up?" Takano asks.

"U-um, well, I saw Nana off and I grabbed a ride home" Onodera said and walked to his apartment door.

"From who?" Takano asks, watching Onodera as he searched for his keys.

"A-a friend" Onodera answer, taking his key out but dropped it.

Onodera kneeled down to grab it, but Takano grabbed it before he could.

"Was it from Terou?" Takano asks, but his tone sounded hard.

Onodera looks at Takano with wide eyes, feeling a little scared, then he snatched his key and opened his door, but when he was about to close the door, Takano came in as well.

"T-Takano, you can't just barge into someone else's apartment without their permission" Onodera said, trying to push Takano out the door.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me what happened!" Takano said, his voice rising.

"T-there's nothing to explain!" Onodera said, trying hard to get Takano out before anything happened.

Takano scowled and then lifted Onodera over his shoulder and walked to the bedroom.

"P-put me down you bastard!" Onodera yelled, struggling.

Takano didn't say anything and walked into Onodera's bedroom, and then he tossed Onodera on the bed and crawled over him.

"T-Takano, stop, I don't want this!" Onodera pleaded, trying to push Takano off of him.

Takano grabbed Onodera's wrist and pinned them above his head with his one hand.

"L-let me go Takano" Onodera pleaded, struggling to get his wrist free.

"Not until you explain why Terou was kissing you" Takano said, looking down at Onodera.

"I-I don't know, he just did it" Onodera said, shutting his eyes and turning his head to the side.

"And why didn't you pull away?" Takano whispers in Onodera's ear.

Onodera shivers slightly when he feels Takano's breath on his ear.

"I-I don't know, I-I was shocked and he caught me off guard" Onodera said, shaking slightly.

"Well, it doesn't matter, like I said before, I don't like it when people touch you or look at you like I do, so if I have to show you how much I love you, I'll do it, as many times as it takes" Takano said and started to kiss Onodera again.

_The Next Morning_

"Takano, wake up!" Onodera called, fully dressed.

Takano slowly opened his eyes, feeling a bit groggy, but woke up when he saw Onodera in an outfit that made him smile slightly. Onodera was wearing a white and pink shirt and blue jeans, it made him look cute; right now, Onodera was trying to straighten out his wide hair with the brush. Takano got off the bed and quickly got dressed, but when he was fully dressed, Onodera was still brushing his hair, getting real frustrated with his wild mane.

"Here, let me do it" Takano offered, grabbing Onodera's hand to take the brush.

Onodera blushed when he felt Takano's hand on his, and then quickly pulled away.

"N-no thank you, I don't want you to t-touch me right now" Onodera said, scowling slightly.

"Why, I've already touched you enough last night" Takano reminded, smirking.

Onodera felt a vein pop in his head, feeling very agitated with Takano right now, he didn't want to deal with him this early in the morning. Takano suddenly snatched the brush from Onodera's hand and started to brush his hair.

"H-hey, stop, I can do it myself!" Onodera protested, looking over his shoulder at Takano.

"Just hold still and let me do it" Takano said and continued to brush Onodera's long hair.

Onodera whined a little and just let Takano brush it, it only took a little while for Takano to finish, but when he was about to turn, he felt Takano's hands on the side of his head and his hair being pulled around.

"W-what are you doing?" Onodera asked, wondering what Takano was doing with his hair.

"I'm almost done" Takano said, messing with Onodera's hair a little.

Onodera stood there for a bit, feeling his hair being pulled, and then when Takano pulled his hair a bit tighter, he felt something in his hair.

"A-are you tying my hair in a pony-tail?" Onodera yelled, turning around when he knew that Takano was done.

"It'll help keep your hair out of your face" Takano said, looking at Onodera with a smile.

Onodera looked adorable with his hair tied up, his hair was in a high pony-tail and his bangs hanged on the left side of his head, it went great with the outfit.

"Why must you treat me like this?" Onodera growled.

"Like what?" Takano asked.

"Like a girl, it's all irritating me so much right now!" Onodera yelled, walking out of the room and towards the door.

"I don't treat you like a girl" Takano said, following Onodera behind.

"Well you don't see or treat me as a man since I'm in a female body" Onodera said, putting his shoes on and grabbed his coat.

"I'm not treating you like a man or a woman" Takano said, putting his shoes on as well.

"What?" Onodera said, feeling a bit confused.

Before Onodera could opened the door, he felt Takano's arms wrap around his waist, stopping him in his tracks.

"I treat you as the person I love, it doesn't matter if you're in a male or female body, I will still love you" Takano whispered in Onodera's ear.

Onodera shivered when he felt Takano's breath on his ear, Takano's word caused his heart to skip a beat and a hot blush on his face.

"S-stop saying these cheesy lines, who do you think those words would work on!" Onodera shouted and opened the door.

Onodera stopped when he saw Nana standing in front of the door with a middle-aged man standing behind of her. The man had black hair and green eyes as well and he was wearing a trench coat and carrying a doctor bag in his hand and a file in the other, and he had a big smile on his face.

"H-hey Ritsu" Nana greeted, smiling sheepishly.

"H-hey Nana, whose this?" Onodera asked, looking at the man standing behind of her.

"O-oh, well, Ritsu, this is my father" Nana introduced, smiling at her father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for taking forever to update this, I was stuck and I didn't know what to write, but I tried hard and I hope you guys like this.**

Onodera stared at Nana's father with wide eyes, he had heard about him, but he seemed a bit different from what he would have imagined.

"Good morning!" the man says happily.

"G-good morning" Onodera says, smiling sheepishly.

"My name is Daichi; you must be Onodera" Daichi said then reached his hand forward.

Daichi lightly gripped Onodera's chin and looked at his face, turning it to the sides to get a better look.

"Nana sure has improved with this experiment, the last one wasn't all that great" Daichi said, letting go of Onodera's face.

Onodera paled a bit, feeling a bit scared; this didn't go unnoticed by Daichi.

"There's no need to worry, your voice, face, and hair growth are fine, but we do need to check on other things" Daichi said, giving off a scary smile.

"You can't dissect Ritsu, father" Nana said strictly.

Onodera flinched and his face turned pale, he barely knew the guy and now he's frightened by him.

"I haven't even used that much estrogen, so I don't think it would produce a womb inside Ritsu's body" Nana stated.

Onodera gaped at Nana's statement, if he had a womb, then he would produce a baby, he would deal with certain areas being changed, but he was so not into having a baby, he was still a man.

"Well, that's what we're here for, we still have to check to see what kind of changed have been made to Onodera-kun's body" Daichi said, then looked at Onodera, who looked like a ghost.

"There's no need to worry Onodera-kun, this will be like a regular check up at the doctors, so you don't have to be scared" Daichi reasoned, trying to make sure that Onodera was calm.

"O-ok" Onodera mumbled, calming down a bit.

"So, who might you be?" Daichi asked Takano, who was standing there to whole time.

"My name is Takano Masamune" Takano answered.

"Ahh, Nana has mentioned you before as well, you have to stay here as well; Nana has informed me that you live next door, so I need to ask you some questions as well since you see Onodera-kun the most" Daichi said, then he walked inside the apartment.

"But we have to go to work" Onodera said, looking at Daichi.

"It's ok, I called you boss and said that you both have family issues to work out, so you'll be fine; come Nana, we need to set up" Daichi called his daughter.

Nana nodded and walked inside, closing the door behind her and followed her father into the living room. Onodera was a bit unsure about this whole thing, but if he got checked out, he would get his original body back faster, so he sighed and walked into the living room.

Takano followed in behind, but when they both got to the living room; they saw that there were two microscopes on the table, two flasks that had some kind of white liquid sealed inside, some latex gloves, a clipboard with some papers on it, and tongue depressors.

"I need you two to sit on the couch and I'll explain some things to you" Daichi said, sitting down in the chair he and Nana brought from the kitchen and looked through the file he hand in his hands.

Onodera and Takano both sat on the couch and waited for Daichi to continue. Daichi took a pair of glasses he had on his face and closed the file.

"I've been reading over you're medical file and everything seems to be in order, but I need to fill you in on some things before we talk about your current situation" Daichi informed, looking at Onodera.

Onodera just nodded and listened.

"In this flask right here," Daichi said, picking up one of the flasks that had 'Estrogen' written on it, "Is estrogen; Nana has used this pacific amount for Onodera-kun, it's enough to change you image, but I don't think it's enough to actually change any of you internal organs"

"Told you so" Nana said, crossing her arms.

Daichi ruffled Nana's hair and continued and Nana just looked annoyed.

"And this right here," Daichi said, picking up the other flask that said 'Testosterone' on it, "Is how much testosterone is in the male body, this could be used to change you back, but we're missing a rare ingredient and Nana has used the last of it to change you to a female, we don't know how long it could take to obtain this, so you have to endure your body until then"

Onodera groaned a bit, knowing that he has to stay in this body until they can find the ingredient .

"Alright, now we can talk about you situation now, but first we need a blood sample before we start" Daichi said, reaching in his bag and pulled out a syringe.

Onodera's face paled as he stared at the needle, he never liked needles and he was scared out of his mind.

"It'll be ok Ritsu" Nana said, seeing the scared look on Onodera's face.

Daichi got up and walked over to Onodera and grabbed his arm, pulling it out slightly and tied a rubber strap around Onodera's arm. Onodera was shaking slightly as Daichi was aiming the needle at his arm; he gripped the couch tightly, trying to calm his nerves.

Onodera's eyes widen slightly when he felt a hand on top of his and he looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw that one of Takano's hands were on top of his, so he blushed slightly.

"Alright, we're done" Daichi said, walking back over to his chair.

Onodera blinked a few times, he didn't feel a thing and it was over fast. Was it because he was thinking of Takano? This thought made Onodera's blush darken and he started to think about a bunch of different things.

"Onodera-kun!" Daichi called out.

"Huh?" Onodera was brought out of his thoughts.

"You spaced out for a second there, are you alright?" Nana asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright" Onodera said, laughing nervously.

Nana and Daichi wasn't convinced, but they continued.

"Alright, now we just need to look at some basic changes to your body, like height, weight, and eyesight, Nana will be doing these things while I check your blood" Daichi said, taking out some microscope slides.

Nana got up and walked towards Onodera and he got up as well, they walked to the bath room and they first weighed Onodera, then they checked his height and then his eye sight. After they were done, they sat back down and Nana handed her father the paper with the weight, height, and eye sight and Daichi looked over it.

"Ok, your eye sight is normal, but you've shrink about 2 inches and you weigh about 110, you need to eat more, you're way under weight than a normal person at your age should be. I've also checked you blood, it's still the same blood type, but your current body blood is slightly black, probably from the weight loss you've suffered and you need to take care of yourself better, you could get sick" Daichi informed.

Onodera nodded, he has been eating less and feeling a bit unwell for a few days.

"Ok, but now we have to check some… _personal, _things" Daichi said, glancing at Nana, who was looking at the blood samples in the microscope.

"Nana" Daichi said, turning towards his daughter.

"Yes father?" Nana answered, looking up at her father.

"I need you to go to the library and find a book for me" Daichi requested.

"Personal questions?" Nana said, looking at her father with a plain look.

"Personal questions" Daichi said, smiling at Nana.

Nana just laughed a little and just stood.

"Please don't make it embarrassing" Nana asked, raising an eyebrow at her father.

"Don't worry, I won't" Daichi said, smiling.

"Mmhmm" Nana hummed skeptically, but left anyways.

Once Nana was out of the apartment, Daichi continued with the questions.

"There's no need to hide it" Daichi said, crossing his legs and leaned back against the chair.

"Hide what?" Onodera asked.

"Everything about you two are obvious, the way Takano looks at you and the reaction you give him, it kind of amuses me" Daichi said, smiled a little.

Onodera gaped at his and a small blush on his face and Takano just smiled a little.

"It's quite alright, you don't need to be embarrassed; but since you two are adults and see each other often, I need both of you to answer a few questions" Daichi said.

Onodera's mouth just hanged opened and his whole face was a dark red, he didn't want to talk about his sex life with this guy, he didn't want to say that he felt this weird feeling that came from his stomach, that it felt… kind of nice- NO! He doesn't want to admit to any of those things to him or Takano, especially Takano.

_OH GOD! Why does this have to happen to me?_

"So, let's start with a few questions. Have you two have intercourse during Onodera-kun's change?" Daichi asked, taking out some papers.

Before Takano could answer, because he knew Onodera wouldn't say anything, Onodera shouted out.

"Wait! I-I really don't feel comfortable talking about this!" Onodera said.

"I know what you feel in your new body may be embarrassing, but since you two are lovers, it shouldn't be that hard to talk about" Daichi said, looking at the Onodera.

Onodera just gaped when he said 'lovers'.

"H-he's not my lover!" Onodera shouted.

Daichi looked at them, and then chuckled a little.

"Alright, I'll make it a bit easier for you, I'll let you answer some questions here on your own, but since Takano doesn't seem embarrassed about it, I'll ask him some questions" Daichi said, smiling happily.

"What! Why does he have to answer questions?" Onodera asked.

"Well he is in this intimate relationship with you, so I have to ask him questions as well" Daichi said.

Onodera just stared at him with a shocked expression; he was so uncomfortable with this whole thing. Suddenly, Daichi started to laugh and the front door opened and Nana came in, laughing as well. Onodera and Takano were confused about this whole thing.

"T-that was pretty good dad, huh?" Nana said while laughing sitting beside her father.

"Yeah it was. You were right, he did spaz out a little" Daichi said, laughing as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Onodera shouted.

"We wanted to have a little fun with you, and it was worth it, that was so funny" Nana said, still laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" Onodera shouted, blushing in embarrassment.

"It was to us" Daichi said, chuckling a little.

Onodera just groaned.

"Since dad and I are always in the lab, we like to have a little fun messing with people, we find it funny to see people spaz out like you just did" Nana said, giggling a little.

Onodera just looked at Nana with an annoyed look, exhaling slowly.

"Ok, I think we're all done here, I'll run some of this in the lab and play the waiting game" Daichi said packing up his material.

"So, do we just go back to work?" Onodera asked, looking at the wall clock, reading that it was ten.

"No, you have the day off, so you can relax; why not go somewhere together" Daichi suggested, shuffling through some of the papers.

"That does sound like fun, it'll be like a family outing" Nana said, smiling.

"What do you mean 'family outing'?" Onodera questioned, raising an eyebrow at Nana.

"It just feels like a family outing, Takano's the dad, you're the mom, and I'm the daughter" Nana said, laughing a little.

Onodera just looked at Nana like she was a crazy person, then he heard Takano laughing a little beside him.

"Sorry, you can't have my daughter, she's my special little girl" Daichi said, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Dad!" Nana shouted, feeling embarrassed.

Onodera relaxed a little and just sighed in frustration, but smiled a little at Nana and her father, they were almost the same, and it was cute.

_But I really hope that I get back to my regular body soon.  
><em>

**Hey guy, I hoped you like this, and I'm sorry for taking so long with updating, I was having a little trouble thinking about this and I was thinking ahead of the plot, I hope that I'll write faster and update sooner than this one, so until next time, bye. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this may have taken a while, but way faster than the last, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Onodera and Takano are sitting on the couch while Nana and Daichi packed up their equipment.

"Now Nana," Daichi said, finished packing up his things, "I checked the weather this morning and it's going to be cold, so I want you to wear a scarf today"

"Yes dad" Nana said, smiling a little.

"And I also brought you this" Daichi said, taking out a silver heart shaped locket out of his pocket.

"Where did you find this?" Nana asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Hiromi sent it for you" Daichi said, wrapping the necklace around Nana neck.

Nana took the locket in her hands and opened it; she looked at it for a bit, then smiled happily, then closed it.

"Thanks dad" Nana said, hugging her dad.

Daichi smiled and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"I have to go now, have a nice day" Daichi said, patting Nana's head.

"Bye dad" Nana said before he closed the door.

Nana continued to fiddle with the locket in her hands, and Onodera was a bit curious of what was in the locket and whose it was.

"Nana" Onodera said.

"Yeah" Nana said, looking at Onodera.

"What in the locket?" Onodera asked.

"Oh, it's a picture of me and my mom when I was little, look" Nana said, opening the locket and showed Onodera and Takano the picture.

The picture was small but it showed a picture of a woman that was insanely beautiful. She had a heart shaped face; long, wavy light brown hair, and hazel eyes. Onodera was a bit shocked at what he saw in the picture; there was a little girl sitting in the woman's lap, at the age of seven or six, she had big green eyes and long, light brown hair, like the woman's, and the thing that shocked Onodera was that the little girl was Nana.

"Nana" Onodera gasped in surprise.

"I bet you're wondering why my hair color is different in this picture" Nana guessed, closing the locket. Onodera nodded.

"Well, when I was eight, my dad took me to his work at the lab; while he was talking with someone, I kind of got curious and wandered around a bit and I saw an unopened flask with blue liquid in it, but it was on a tall table and when I tried to get it down, it fell on my head and turned my hair blue. My dad said that the blue chemicals are permanent so it's stuck like this" Nana explained, laughing a little.

"Alright, how about we get ready to go, but I think you need to change Takano" Nana suggested, looking at Takano who had his suit he wore yesterday.

They soon left and Takano went to his apartment to change.

"So what do you want to do today?" Onodera asked, tying his scarf around Nana's neck since she still didn't have one.

"I don't know, how about we get something to eat first, we skipped breakfast so we can eat some lunch" Nana said, smiling.

Onodera nod in agreement, finished tying off the scarf. After that, Takano came out and they decided to go to a fast food restaurant.

"Hey," Nana said, breaking the silence while they're still eating, "Do you guys want to go to the ice rink? I've heard that they're going to have professional ice skaters there and it sounds awesome"

"Sure, that does sound like fun" Onodera said, smiling.

After they ate, they soon left, but the temperature had changed suddenly and it was a bit cold.

"I've also heard that there was going to be a fireworks festival tonight and I was going to wear this kimono I got, how about you wear one too, Akira" Nana suggested, saying Onodera's fake name.

"No thank you!" Onodera said firmly.

"Would you like to come with us Takano?" Nana asked, looking at Takano.

"I guess, that does sound like fun; I haven't seen to one since we've been to Toukhoku" Takano said, glancing at Onodera to see if he remembered.

Apparently, Onodera does remember, his face was a light red, he remembered Takano saying that he wanted to get to know him better, and he feels the same way.

"Nana?" a voice called out. They all turned around and saw a boy that looked about sixteen, with short blonde hair and blue eyes standing outside of a bookstore.

"Ama-senpai!" Nana said in surprise, a small blush on her face.

"Na-chan!" the boy called, rushing towards Nana.

"It's great to see you again" the boy said, smiling down at Nana. Nana blushed a bright red.

"Oh, who're they?" the boy asked, looking at Onodera and Takano.

"Ah, that's my cousin, Akira Harumi and that's Takano Masamune" Nana introduced.

"Hello, my name is Amandus" Amandus said, smiling.

"How do you know Nana?" Onodera asked.

"I was in the same catholic school with Nana, I'm a foreign exchange student from Italy and she was my tutor for science" Amandus said, smiling at Nana.

That would explain Amandus's look, Onodera didn't know that Nana went to a catholic school.

"So what are you doing here Ama-senpai?" Nana asked.

"Ah, well I was looking for you, I never had you number or knew where you lived, so I came to this store that we hung out, hoping that I could see you again" Amandus said, smiling warmly at Nana. Nana now has a dark red blush spread across her cheeks.

"Y-you know, so I can give you back your notebook I borrowed!" Amandus said quickly, a small blush on his face as well, then reached in his bag and pulled out a notebook and handed it to Nana. Nana seemed a bit disappointed, but took the notebook, then smiled brightly at Amandus.

"T-thank you senpai!" Nana said. Amandus small blushed brightened a bit, but smiled back, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"S-so, what are you doing today?" Amandus asked.

"W-well, we were just heading to the ice rink" Nana answered.

"To see those professional ice skaters?" Amandus guessed.

"Yeah, w-were you going there too?" Nana hoped.

"Y-yeah, I thought it would be cool to see that" Amandus said, smiling.

"Cool" Nana said.

Onodera and Takano were just standing there, watching as the whole thing played by, but when Nana finally remembered that they were standing there, she blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I almost forgot that you were there; so, let's get going before the show starts" Nana said, laughing embarrassingly.

They soon headed off towards the ice rink and it was a bit crowded, but there was still enough room for people to skate.

"Oh good, they haven't started yet, we can still rent out some skates and skate around a bit" Nana said.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've skated, I used to do this a lot in Italy during the winter" Amandus said, laughing a little.

"Are you guys just going to sit on the bench or are you skating with us?" Nana asked.

"I've never skated, so I'll sit out" Onodera said.

"Me too" Takano agreed.

"Ok" Nana said, and then they headed to the stand to get their skates.

After they got their skates on, they got on the ice and skated around a bit while Onodera and Takano sat on a bench that was near the rail of the ice rink. They watched Nana skate around pretty faster, and Amandus was just behind her, but he smirked and speed ahead of her and started to skate backwards.

"Wow, how do you do that?" they heard Nana ask, still skating.

"My mom taught me this. D-do you want me to teach you?" Amandus asked, a small blush on his face and a big smile on his face. Nana blushed as well.

"S-sure, that sounds like it would be fun" Nana said, smiling.

"Alright, but I'm going to skate right in front of you just in case you fall" Amandus said. Nana nodded and continued to skate a little faster.

"Alright, now after you gain speed, you have to turn around real fast and just push yourself backwards" Amandus instructed.

Nana nodded and speeds up a little faster. After she gained enough speed, she tried to spin around, but her foot got tangled with the other and she started to fall, but Amandus caught her before she fell. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was standing behind her.

"Are you ok?" Amandus asked worriedly.

Nana blushed a deep red, she could feel his body heat and how close she was to him. Nana quickly straightens herself up and started to laugh nervously.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok, I got a bit tangled with myself" Nana said, still laughing. Then she stopped and just smiled embarrassingly.

"T-thanks for catching me" Nana said, smiling a little at him.

"It's ok; I'd never want to see you get hurt" Amandus said, smiling warmly at Nana.

Nana just blushed and kept smiling, and then they continued skating. They were so caught up in their time, that they forgot that Onodera and Takano were watching the whole thing. Onodera smiled at the cute scene that was playing, he never seen Nana act like this, it was quite adorable.

Takano thought that too, it was cute to see this; while he was watching the scene take place, he heard someone sneeze and he looked at Onodera, who was rubbing his nose and he realized that Onodera wasn't wearing his scarf.

Onodera continued to watch Nana skate with Amandus, they would sometimes try to skate faster than each other and laugh when one of them fell, but helped each other up. Onodera suddenly felt something wrap around his neck and he looked to see Takano wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"T-Takano, what are you doing?" Onodera asked, grabbing Takano's hands to stop him.

"You don't have a scarf on, you could catch a cold" Takano said and continued to tie his scarf around Onodera's neck.

"I'll be fine, I don't need you concern" Onodera said, trying to push Takano's hand away.

"Just shut up, I don't want you to get sick" Takano said, tying off the scarf.

Onodera blushed a bright red and his heart started to race, right now, he didn't know what to say, he was lost in thought now.

"Akira!" Nana called.

"W-what?" Onodera said, looking at Nana who was leaning on the rail with Amandus next to her.

"The ice skaters are here, watch" Nana said, pointing at the man and woman in the middle of the rink.

After a while, the place started to get a little quiet, the man and woman skated around a bit, jumping in the air and spinning around, landing back on one foot. After a while, the man and the woman were holding hands and doing awesome stunts together, and then the man lifted the woman up in the air and held her up by her abdomen. The whole crowd of people clapped in amazement, the stunts were amazing. While Nana was walking to Onodera, Amandus walked off somewhere for a bit, after a few minutes, he came back and he had a coffee cup with some whip cream on top.

"Here Nana, I bought some hot chocolate, it's starting to get even colder than it was before" Amandus said, proving his point by breathing out a fog in the air.

"Y-you didn't have to do that Ama-senpai" Nana said, blushing a little.

"It's ok, I wanted to do this, and you don't have to call me 'senpai', I want you to call me 'Amandus'" Amandus said, handing Nana the hot chocolate.

Nana blushed a bit and took coffee cup, she looked at it for a bit, and then she smiled and looked at Amandus.

"Thank you, Amandus" Nana said sweetly, blushing a bit.

Amandus blushed a bit as well, but smiled. Nana took a sip of the hot chocolate, but when she took the cup away from her lips, there was some whip cream on her nose and Amandus started to laugh.

"What?" Nana asked, wondering what he was laughing at.

"You got whip cream on your face" Amandus said, chuckling a little. Nana blushed and whipped her mouth, thinking that it was on her lips.

"No, it's on your nose" Amandus said, then whipped up the whip cream off the tip of her nose. Nana blushed in embarrassment.

"T-thanks"

They still forgot that Onodera and Takano were there, they kept watching the whole thing, a smile on their face while they watch the cute scene.

"Hey look, the skaters are already finished" Amandus said.

"Yeah, they were pretty good; it would be awesome if I could be lifted so easily in the air like that" Nana said, handing Onodera the coffee cup.

"Really" Amandus said, a smirk on his face. Nana was a bit confused by the look on his face.

"Uh, yeah" Nana said.

"Then we could start now" Amandus said, then wrapped his arms around Nana's waist and picked her up.

"W-wait, put me down" Nana said, blushing at how close she was to him.

"Amandus!" Nana whined as he started to skate off with her in his arms.

**Hey guys, I hope you like this, because the second part is coming soon, I know that this chapter was more about Nana and Amandus, but I thought it would be cute. Bye, I'll update the next chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Onodera, Takano, Nana, and Amandus are now walking home from the ice rink, the sun was about to set and the sky was a lovely orange pink.

"So, are we still going to the firework festival tonight?" Amandus asked, looking at Nana with a smile.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen fireworks during winter, to me, it feels like they're snow crystals falling from the sky, it's so beautiful" Nana sighed, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I think they're beautiful too" Amandus said, looking at Nana with a warm smile, but Nana didn't notice.

Onodera looked at Nana with surprise; he thought the same thing when he saw the fireworks in Toukhoku, they were real beautiful.

"I was thinking of wearing this kimono that I got to the festival" Nana said, but gasped when she realized what she said.

"Really, that sounds cool, I'm also thinking the same thing, I've never worn one before but I think that they make them for men too" Amandus said, smiling.

"R-really, that sounds great" Nana said, her voice a bit shaky. When they finally made it back to their apartment building, Amandus was about to leave.

"How about we meet at the Shinto Shrine at 7:00?" Amandus suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great" Nana said, smiling.

"And make sure you wear the kimono," Amandus said, then quickly added, "B-because I don't want to be the only one wearing one, that would make me feel a bit ridiculous" Amandus began to laugh a little, a small blush on his face; Nana blushed too, but smiled.

"A-alright, I'll see you there" Nana said, waving goodbye. Once Amandus was out of sight, Nana broke down.

"Damn it, I'm so stupid!" Nana shouted, crouching down to the ground with her head in her hands.

"W-what's wrong Nana?" Onodera asked, surprised that Nana cursed out like that and wondering why Nana was acting like this.

"I can't believe I said that I was going to wear a kimono, at first I did, but when Amandus said he was going too, I wasn't going to wear one, but then I just had to blurt that out, this is going to be so embarrassing" Nana groaned.

"Why are you so embarrassed about wearing a kimono now when you were all gung ho about wearing one in the first place?" Takano asked. Nana didn't say anything at first, but then she spoke in a low whisper.

"Because I love him" Onodera looked at Nana with astonishment, he didn't know that she loved him.

"I was wondering when you were going to say it" Takano said, crossing his arms.

"You knew!" Onodera and Nana shouted. Nana stood up and looked at Takano with embarrassment.

"Of course I knew, it was all too obvious, and I find you stupid for not noticing it" Takano said, looking at Onodera when he said it.

"Shut up!" Onodera shouted.

"Damn it, I just hoped that Amandus didn't notice; it's too embarrassing" Nana whined, a huge blush on her face.

"And why is it embarrassing?" Takano asked. Nana just continued to blush, and then she looked to the side.

"Because he's my first love" Nana whispered. Onodera and Takano didn't say anything at first, but then Takano stood in front of Nana and ruffled her hair like crazy.

"Takano, what are you doing?" Nana shouted.

"Stop worrying so much" Takano said.

"I can't help it, every time I see him or when he talks to me or smiles at me, my heart beats so hard and fast it feels like I can't breathe" Nana said, shutting her eyes tightly. Takano just sighed a little.

"It's going to be fine, you just have to be careful because you're so young" Takano said. Nana looked at Takano with surprise, and then she laughed a little.

"Wow Takano, this is the first time that I've seen you so caring about me" Nana giggled. Takano just smiled and patted Nana's head.

"But I still don't think that I can wear a kimono to the festival, it'll still be embarrassing… Ritsu, can you please wear one so I won't feel embarrassed?" Nana pleaded.

"W-what, no I don't want to wear a kimono!" Onodera protested, blushing a little.

"Please, I'll die from embarrassment if I wear a kimono, please" Nana pleaded, looking at Onodera with puppy eyes.

"No, and don't give me the puppy eyes, they're not going to work on me anymore" Onodera said, trying hard not to give in to the puppy eyes like he always does.

Nana continued to look at Onodera with big puppy eyes, Onodera is trying so hard, but eventually lost to the puppy eyes like always.

"Fine" Onodera whined, hanging his head in shame.

"Thank you so much!" Nana said, hugging Onodera.

"I swear the damn puppy eyes are going to be the death of me some day" Onodera groaned.

They all walked up to Onodera's apartment to change while Takano sat on the couch.

"What do you think?" Nana asked, twirling around in her dark purple with white flowers kimono.

"It looks cute, where's Onodera?" Takano asked.

"He's feeling embarrassed about his kimono because he looks adorable in it" Nana said, laughing a little.

"Shut up, my kimono looks ridiculous; it's for women to wear!" Onodera shouted from the room.

"Don't make me get Takano in there to drag you out" Nana threatened.

They heard Onodera groan in the bed room, and then he opened the door and walked out, Nana giggled while Takano looked at Onodera with wide eyes. Onodera was wearing a light pink kimono with dark pink roses; he had a scowl on his face and a bright blush on his cheeks.

"You look so beautiful" Nana commented.

"You're so lucky that you're a child" Onodera threatened.

"Let's get going, it already 6:30, it takes about 38 minutes just to get downtown" Takano said, standing up.

They took the train downtown and they walked towards to festival. It was soon dark and there were many lanterns lit and people walking around; Onodera was feeling real embarrassed because a lot of people were looking at him and whispering to each other.

"I feel so uncomfortable" Onodera whispered.

"Why?" Nana asked, looking at Onodera with curiousness.

"Everyone keeps staring at me" Onodera answered.

"Just deal with it, the fireworks are going to start in a few minutes anyways" Nana said, just Onodera an assuring smile.

They soon make it to the Shinto Shrine and they see Amandus standing under the Shrine, wearing a blue kimono. When Amandus spotted them, he smiled and waved.

"Wow Nana, you look real cute" Amandus complemented, then added "T-the kimono you wearing is real cute, it brings out the color in your eyes"

"T-thanks, you look great too" Nana said, smiling.

They soon left and walked around a bit, grabbing a few snacks and sweets at the stands; Amandus and Nana would laugh a bit, talking about the times they had in school. Onodera smiled a bit when he saw Nana having a good time, he'd never seen her this happy outside of work, he's starting to get real attached to Nana, she was fun to be with. After about an hour, they soon headed to the park, it was barely full and it was a great place to watch the fireworks; they stood under a white blossom tree and waited for the fireworks to start.

"So what were you doing during the few months that you weren't at school?" Amandus asked.

"Oh, um, just some crazy stuff going on in mine and Akira's life, crazy stuff that you wouldn't really understand" Nana said, sighing a little.

"What about you?" Nana asked.

"Same as ever, bad at science and being chased by girls that I really don't like" Amandus said, chuckling a little.

"I'm glad I'm not you than, but at the same time I wish I was" Nana said, giggling a little.

"Why?" Amandus asked.

"Because you're actually liked by people and the girls that chase you chase me because I hang out with you" Nana answered.

"Well there is someone that likes you" Amandus said, looking at Nana with a smile.

"And who would that be?" Nana questioned.

"I like you" Amandus said.

Nana blushed a bit, not knowing what to say, but when she opened her mouth to say something, a loud sound went off and sparks were flying. Nana and Amandus turned their attention to the fireworks; they were big, bright and colorful, it was real beautiful. While Nana was watching the fireworks, she felt someone's hand take a hold on hers, she almost didn't want to look, already knowing whose hand it was, but glanced down at her hand and saw that Amandus was holding it.

Nana blushed a dark red, then continued to watch the fireworks with a small smile on her face and held onto Amandus's hand as well. Onodera smiled a bit at the scene, then looked up at the fireworks, this has been a relaxing evening, it's been a while since Onodera had some time to relax and have a little fun, so he continued to look at the sky with a small smile on his face.


	13. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I know this isn't allowed, but I'm real stuck right now, I can't think of another chapter so I won't be able to update, I don't know when I'll update, but I can take requests for this story if you like. I'm having writers block for this story, so I don't know when the next chapter will come out, just be patient until then.**

**Sincerely, Immortalsoul273.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking so long, my computer caught a virus, stupid virus, I had to get it cleaned and it took a while, sorry, hope you enjoy.**

After the fireworks were over, Onodera, Takano, Nana and Amandus began to walk around the festival some more and Nana and Amandus continued to hold hands. They both talked to each other, but Onodera and Takano stayed quiet, they didn't talk to each other, not really knowing what to say right now. Onodera looked around the festival, there were many lanterns lit and a koto was playing, it's been a while since Onodera has been to a festival, it made him feel better than he did the last couple of weeks. Just then, Onodera felt a large, warm hand brush in his hair, he turned his head and saw Takano's hand in his hair.

"W-what?" Onodera questioned, pushing Takano's hand off of his head.

"There were some petals in your hair, just like on your birthday" Takano said, blowing the petals off his fingers.

Onodera blushed at the memory of his birthday, it was real embarrassing, and he still didn't remember what happened when Takano picked him up at the party and when he woke up in his bedroom. When Onodera looked forward, he didn't see Nana or Amandus.

"Hey, where did Nana and Amandus go?" Onodera asked, looking around for the two teens.

"I don't know, maybe they wondered off somewhere" Takano answered.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Onodera asked, looking around just in case he saw them.

"Would you stop worrying, they're going to be fine" Takano said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Onodera just sighed in annoyance.

"Well sorry for worry-" Onodera was interrupted by his stomach growling. His blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Hungry much" Takano teased, smirking at the blushing brunet.

"Shut up" Onodera said, looking to the side.

"Ok, let's get some food then" Takano said, wrapping his arm around Onodera's waist and pulled him closer.

Onodera blushed by how close he was and tried to pull away, but Takano kept a firm hand on his waist, basically forcing him to stand so close. After they walked for a few minutes, Takano let go of Onodera and walked off to a stand. Onodera was a bit annoyed by Takano's actions, he always forced him into some things that he didn't want, but in a deep part of Onodera's mind and heart, he couldn't help but love everything that they did together.

"Here" Takano said, startling Onodera out of his thoughts. Onodera turned and saw Takano handing him a Yakitori.

"Yakitori?" Onodera questioned, but took the food.

"Yeah, it's my favorite" Takano said and took a bite.

Onodera looked at Takano for a bit, then took a bite of his Yakitori and they started to walk again. They didn't talk, but the atmosphere wasn't as tense as the last time Onodera and Takano were alone together, it was comfortable. While Onodera was looking up at the stars, he felt a warm hand wrap around his small hand and he was slightly tugged forward by Takano.

"W-what are you doing?" Onodera asked, trying to pry his hand away but Takano kept a firm hold on his hand.

"You were spacing out and slowing down, I don't want to lose you in this crowd" Takano said.

Onodera sighed in annoyance, Takano was always doing this and it irritated him. They walked for a little bit before a beep went off, Onodera turned and saw Takano take his phone out and flipped it open and read a message.

"Nana texted me and said that she wants to go home, so we're meeting her at the Shinto Shrine" Takano informed.

"Oh, ok" Onodera said and they headed back to the Shinto Shrine.

But when they half way there, there was a light rumble and a slightly light up in the sky; then it started to downpour out of nowhere.

"Ah! Where did this downpour come from?" Onodera shouted as he and Takano started to run to the shrine that was near them.

As they were near the shrine, Onodera heard Takano yell a little and when he turned around, he saw that Takano was holding onto a tree and he was half way of doing a split. Onodera couldn't help but laugh as he thought of Takano slipping and falling; Takano was a bit annoyed and dragged Onodera under the shrine for shelter. When they were under the shrine, Onodera was still laughing, he knew it was wrong to laugh at him, but he decide to laugh and enjoy it.

"Will you shut up?" Takano shouted.

"W-well I wasn't the o-one who slipped and almost did a split" Onodera managed to say between laughing.

"We were running and the rain made the ground slippery" Takano said, trying not to hit Onodera.

"And you call me a clumsy fool" Onodera said, his laughter dying down to giggles.

Onodera looked around and saw that there wasn't anyone there, and then looked up at the sky.

"Do you think Nana and Amandus are going to be ok?" Onodera asked, leaning against the wall.

"Let's hope so, this just came out of nowhere so I doubt one of them have an umbrella, but this place has a few shrines so they can find shelter" Takano said, standing beside of Onodera.

Onodera just sighed and stared at the sky, both of them in complete silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually nice. After a few minutes of silence, Onodera heard Takano chuckle a little and he turned to look at him.

"This reminds me of the time when we were stuck in the rain" Takano said.

Onodera blushed a bit when he said that, that was the day he said 'I love you' to Takano, but the rain drowned him out.

"Oh yeah, that also reminds me of what you said then, it still bothers me; what did you say anyway" Takano asked and looked at Onodera.

"N-nothing, I said nothing that day!" Onodera said and looked away.

"If you say it like that, then it must have been important" Takano said and got closer.

"It wasn't really that important" Onodera said and stepped away, but Takano placed his hands on each side of his shoulders and pushed him to the wall, trapping him.

"Why are you always trying to run away from me?" Takano asked, looking Onodera in the eyes.

Onodera looked at him with wide eyes, he tried to look away, but Takano moved his hands from his shoulders to his face and made him look at him in the eyes.

"Why are you so scared?" Takano asked.

Onodera's heart started to race faster and faster, he was scared to give almost everything to one person, he's done that ten years ago and he got his heart ripped out and he didn't want to feel that again; it surprised him that Takano figured that out.

"Do you think that I would spend ten years looking for you and all this time telling you how much I love you just to break your heart again?" Takano said.

Onodera could barely say anything; he felt his throat grow tighter and tried hard not to let his tears fill his eyes.

"You should know me better than that, Ritsu" Takano said.

Onodera's eyes widen a bit, and then he shut his eyes tightly and looked down.

"How can I know anything about you?" Onodera asked, his voice in a low whisper, fearing that if he spoke louder his would start to choke on his own words.

"You can if you just ask me" Takano said, resting his forehead on Onodera's.

Onodera wants to ask Takano about him, but he's scared that if he knows too much, they might separate again, leaving him heartbroken all over again.

"I want to know everything about you too. What you love and what you hate, what you find interesting and what you find annoying, everything" Takano said.

Onodera stood there in silence, not knowing what to say, so much emotion was swelling up inside of him that if he didn't let them out, he felt like he was going to break. Onodera felt his head being lifted and before he could meet Takano's eyes, he felt his lips pressed against his very gently. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, then Takano pulled away and looked at Onodera with a passionate stare, causing Onodera to blush and look away.

But Takano still had a hold of Onodera and pulled him into another kiss, but this one was more deep and full of love that tears just started to leak out of Onodera's closed eyes and down his cheeks. The emotions that Onodera was filling only minutes ago were starting to pour out in this one kiss that they were sharing. As the kiss went on, Onodera could feel his posture starting to slip as he started to forget about everything except for Takano and himself.

**Finally, done! Again, so sorry for not updating for so very long, my computer was so stupid and the virus is now gone, thank god. Anyway, I'll try to update sooner, bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for taking so long, I was procrastinating and I hate it when I do that, it's a bit rushed at the beginning, but I hope you like it.**

The day at the festival was almost unbearable for Onodera, after the kiss, the rain started to lighten and they heard Nana calling out for them. After they found each other, they decided to go home before it started to pour again. They whole trip home was quiet and there was a tension in the air, even after Amandus left, the ride up the elevator was quiet. Everything seemed almost fine when Onodera and Nana went to bed, but the next morning, Onodera was running a high temperature.

"How's he doing?" Takano asked, standing in the living room when Nana knocked on his door for some medicine.

"I don't know, he dried off and changed once we got home and we kept the heater on while we slept, so I don't think he has a fever" Nana said, pacing in front of him.

"So what do you think it might be?" Takano asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's a side effect from the chemicals; why don't you go to work and I'll call my dad to come check on him, I call or text you in case anything happens" Nana said.

Takano just nodded and left for work, but he still couldn't help but worry about him. Even after what happened at the festival, Takano knew what Onodera was feeling at that very moment when they shared that kiss. He knew that Onodera loved him; he just wanted to know why he just couldn't say it to him. Takano told him that he would never hurt him, why couldn't he just believe that.

Was Onodera that hung up on the past? Takano told him that he loved him now and he wasn't hung up on the past anymore, so why can't he say the same thing. It was all that Takano could think about today, he could still do his work, but it was still a main thought in his head. All day, Takano never received an email or a call from Nana, but it wasn't until the end of the day before he got a text.

_Takano, I need you to come over quickly, I have to go somewhere and I need you to look after Ritsu; I'll explain everything once you get here. Nana_

After reading the text, Takano packed his things and rushed out of the office. He made it to the apartment about thirty minutes later and got off the elevator, he saw Nana standing outside of Onodera's apartment, talking with her dad.

"Oh, hey Takano" Nana said once she saw him.

"Good evening Takano" Daichi greeted.

"Good evening; so how's Onodera?" Takano asked.

"It seems that Nana had miscalculated some of the chemicals that she mixed in; the chemicals that Onodera had ingested seem to be coursing through his veins at a fast pace and that's why he's running a fever. So once his fever has calmed down, he should be back in his original body" Daichi explained.

"So when do you think that his fever will run down?" Takano asked.

"We don't know, it could be days; but for now, we need you to watch him for the time being" Nana said.

"Why, where are you two going?" Takano asked his questions to seem never ending.

"We need to go somewhere" Daichi said simply.

"But wher-"

"Are we playing twenty questions?! It's classified!" Nana interrupted. It was quiet for a while, but then Daichi spoke.

"A-anyways, we'll be gone until tomorrow to check up on Onodera, so make sure he stays cool and call us if anything serious happens" Daichi said.

"Ok" Takano said.

Daichi and Nana made their way to leave, but before Takano could go inside of Onodera's apartment, Nana came back.

"By the way Takano, Ritsu is having a little bit of a delusional state and he kept mumbling your name; he's asleep right now, but make sure you stay by his side until he wakes up, both of you need to talk things through" Nana said, then left before Takano could say anything.

Takano was a bit surprised by what Nana said, but found that she was right; they did have to talk things through, maybe it was all of this stress between the two of them that made Onodera sick.

Takano shut and locked the door once he was inside of Onodera's apartment; he took his shoes off and set his jacket on the couch. He made his way to the bedroom door and opened it, he saw Onodera sleeping with a thin sheet covering his body, his face was a bit red and he was sweating a little, making small shaky breathes.

Takano sat down on the bed next to Onodera and placed his hand onto his forehead, it felt hot against his cool hand. Onodera groaned a bit and shifted, his eyes began to open and he was startled when he saw Takano hovering over him.

"T-Takano, how many times are you going to sneak up on me?" Onodera questioned, unable to move from his spot because Takano was hovering over him.

Takano was a little confused by Onodera's question, but then he remembered that Nana told him that he was in a delusional state a few times.

"I came to look after you; Nana and her father had to go somewhere" Takano answered.

The room was quiet for a while because Onodera was looking at Takano with a raised eyebrow, like he was surprised or curious for some reason.

"What?" Takano asked, wondering why Onodera was looking at him like that.

"N-nothing, it's that when you pop up, you don't say anything, you just give me an intense stare" Onodera answered, looking to the side with a blush, but you couldn't tell much from his flushed face.

Takano was surprised at his answer, usually he'd just brush it off, but now it's like he's saying what's on his mind.

"I was never here, I was at work the whole day" Takano said, resting his forearm near Onodera's head.

"W-what!" Onodera said, looking at Takano with wide eyes.

"Nana told me that you were having delusions, and that you were mumbling my name; were you thinking about me?" Takano questioned, looking at Onodera with a blank stare.

"W-what, no!" Onodera exclaimed.

"Then what was with your answer from my last question, you would usually just brush it off, but you just gave me an honest answer. Why can't you be honest now?" Takano asked.

"Shut up, just leave me alone, I don't feel well right now and this is only making it worst!" Onodera nearly shouted, covering his face with his arms.

Takano knew that this situation was making Onodera feel worse, but he just wanted an answer that he just kept pushing it.

"Not until you give me a straight answer; why can't you just look me in the eyes?!" Takano asked, raising his voice a bit.

"Because it makes me uneasy!" Onodera shouted.

Takano has heard him say this before when they had drinks together, but he wanted to know why.

"Why do I make you feel uneasy?" Takano asked softly.

"Because when I look at you, I'm reminded of the past and it hurts" Onodera sobbed.

Takano looked at Onodera with soft eyes, he moved his hands to remove Onodera's arms from his face, at first he was resisting, but he managed to pry them from his face. He saw tears streaking from Onodera's eyes, something that he never wanted and wants to see happen to him.

"Then don't think about the past," Takano said, resting his forehead on Onodera's, "Think about me now, that's what I'm doing; I'm thinking about how much I love you now than I did in the past. Despite all the people I've dated in the past, you were the first person I've ever loved, maybe the person I'll only loved, why can't you think about me now?"

Onodera looked at Takano with blurry eyes, and then he just felt himself give in to him.

"I do" Onodera said in a whisper.

Takano was taken back when he heard Onodera whisper that, and he continued.

"I do think about you; how you make feel uneasy, but at times you somehow make me feel happy when you're happy, and how you do and say things without asking me makes me mad, but I just can't reject it" Onodera said, looking down so his bangs covered his eyes. Takano was surprised by his words, but he was shocked by what he said next.

"I love you"


	16. Chapter 16

"I love you" Takano almost couldn't believe what he said, even though he knew Onodera loved him, it still shocked him that he said it.

"I-I even said it when we were stuck in the rain, but the rain drowned me out and I was embarrassed when you asked me to say it again" Onodera said, his tears slowly stopping.

The room was quiet for a bit, Onodera was feeling a little scared, thinking that Takano's silence was a rejection. But Takano lowered his head so it was lying on his shoulder and wrapped his arms under his waist.

"I'm happy" Takano whispered in Onodera's ear.

Onodera blushed a bit; he didn't know why, it always turned out this way, but he was happy too. Onodera slowly wrapped his arms around Takano's shoulders and held him tightly; something that he's always wanted to do.

"Say it again" Takano requested. Onodera tensed a little, it took a lot to say it once, but he was embarrassed to say it again, but he hesitantly did so.

"I-I love y-you" Onodera said.

He heard Takano chuckle a little, then he said, "I love you too, like I always did and always will"

Onodera felt his heart skip a beat; he sighed a little, finding that his embarrassment was never ending. Onodera patted Takano's back a few times, then ran one of his hands through his hair.

"When did you start becoming so attentive?" Takano teased.

"Shut up, you're lucky that I'm sick or I would've kicked you out long ago" Onodera retorted.

Takano just smiled against Onodera's neck, giving a small kiss in its place. Onodera tensed a bit when he felt something press against his neck and continued up to his jaw line, and then Takano's lips pressed against his softly, then with more passion. For once, Onodera didn't resist, but when he felt Takano's hand start to roam around under his shirt, he struggled a little.

"T-Takano, stop" Onodera pleaded.

"What, are you stupid? You can't just confess to me and expect nothing to happen" Takano said, and started to unbutton Onodera's shirt.

"B-but I'm sick!" Onodera said, trying his best to struggle under his condition.

"You're not sick, your body is just heating up, so don't try to us that excuse and be quiet for a bit" Takano said, finishing undressing Onodera's shirt.

Takano bent his head down and started to trail kisses down from Onodera's jaw to his collarbone, Onodera complied and stayed quiet for the time being, but then Takano spoke.

"You have to promise me something" Takano requested, sitting up a little so he could look at Onodera.

"W-what?" Onodera asked, wondering what Takano wanted him to promise.

"When you return to your original body, I want you to tell me you love me again" Takano asked.

Onodera's face turned a bright red, and then shifted his eyes to the side out of embarrassment.

"O-ok" Onodera whispered. Takano smiled and kissed Onodera on his lips, continuing from where they left off until the next morning.

**The next day**

Takano was the first to wake up, at first his vision was blurry and he glared at the light shining in through the curtains, but his vision cleared and he turned over and wrapped his arm around Onodera's waist and held him close. But he felt that something was different, Onodera felt like he grew and he couldn't feel his long hair like he used to before.

Takano sat up and saw that Onodera was back in his male body; his hair was back to its original length, he didn't have breast, his face looked like it didn't change, but he still remembered it. Then Takano reached under the sheets and started to feel around and found that Onodera was definitely back in his male body. He heard Onodera groan a bit and turned over, opening his eyes and saw Takano looking at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Onodera asked groggily, his male voice was back to the way it was, but Onodera didn't notice since he was half asleep.

"Onodera, you back in you male body" Takano said.

Onodera's eyes shot open and he shot up, he ran his hands through his hair and found that it wasn't long anymore, he looked down at his chest and saw no breast, and then he looked under and sheets and saw that he was back in his body.

"I'm back in my body!" Onodera said happily, but was then suddenly pushed down and his lips were covered by Takano's.

"T-Takano, stop, I have to call Nana!" Onodera said frantically.

"You can call her later, right now, we got some other stuff to attend to" Takano said, giving passionate kisses on Onodera's neck.

"W-wait" Onodera said weakly.

"Oh yeah," Takano said, stop and sitting up a bit, "That reminds me, do you remember the promise you made me?"

Onodera's eyes went wide and his face bloomed a dark red, and Takano knew he remembered it.

"N-no, I don't really remember, my mind was a bit fuzzy" Onodera lied.

"You're lying, that face says you remember it well" Takano said.

"S-shut up, I'm not lying!" Onodera said.

"Some man you are, they say a real man always keeps his promise, are you sure you're still not a woman?" Takano questioned.

"S-shut up" Onodera said, looking to the side. Takano just sighed, he never changed.

"I love you" Onodera said in a whisper.

Takano was surprised, but he just laughed a little and kissed Onodera again. They got out of bed and got dressed; Onodera was glad to dress back in his male clothes, he really didn't like wearing a bra of those girly clothes. They soon called Nana and Daichi and they came over in about an hour; the first thing Nana did was hug Onodera.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal" Nana said happily. Onodera just smiled and patted Nana's head.

"He's far from normal, but you could say that things are back the way they should be" Takano said.

"Shut up!" Onodera shouted.

"Well still, I'm happy" Nana said, smiling happily.

"And we figured that since Onodera will turn back to his body sometime soon, we've made sure that everything was set straight at the office and the people who came in contact with you" Daichi said, smiling as well.

"Good" Takano said with his arms crossed and a strict look on his face. Daichi was a bit confused, and then looked to his daughter for answers.

"Some guy was hitting on Onodera and he was getting jealous" Nana answered. Daichi just looked at her, then laughed a little.

"Well, since everything is the way it should be, I have something that I need to ask of you" Daichi said to Onodera.

"What is it?" Onodera asked.

"I know that it's a bit of trouble to ask, but I really need this favor of your. Me and my team is going to be in America for a month or so and I was wondering if Nana could stay here for the time being; she loves it here so much and she's very happy here; so if it isn't too much trouble…?" Daichi asked.

Onodera looked at Nana and smiled, "I would love to take care of Nana at that time"

Nana smiled happily, glad that she would be staying with Onodera; she really loved him, Takano, and the people she was working with.

"I'm so happy that I get to spend more time with you guys, it's going to be so much fun!" Nana said.

"But you can't use anymore experiments on anyone anymore" Daichi said strictly; Nana pouted a bit, "Without their permission, that is" Daichi said with a smile, but it was a bit scary; Nana smiled too, but it was as scary as her fathers.

Onodera paled a bit, they certainly thought alike, and it scared him a little. Takano sensed this and wrapped one of his arms around Onodera neck, pulling him closer to him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Takano said and kissed his cheek. Onodera blushed a bright pink and scowled at him.

"S-shut up, I-I can take care of myself" Onodera stuttered.

"You can't even cook yourself a simple meal, you lucky that Nana and me are here to take care of you" Takano said, chuckling a little.

A vein popped in Onodera's head and he elbowed Takano in the stomach. Nana and Daichi just laughed at the couple as they argued.

"Even though they're together, they still fight" Daichi said.

"Yeah, but that's natural, so it's ok" Nana said as she laughed when Onodera started blushed madly at something Takano said.

Onodera was glad that he meet Nana, she helped him be a little honest about himself to Takano despite all the craziness that has happened, but he didn't know that more craziness was still coming in the future.

**I hope you liked it, there's going to be an epilogue with this too and the story is done, then I'll start up the sequel, I'm so excited!**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue!**

Days after Onodera returned back to his body, everything was back they were and Nana was going to stay with him a bit longer since her father was going overseas for a couple of months. Right now, Daichi and Nana are at the airport, waiting for the plane to take off.

"Here Nana, something to keep us in contact while I'm gone" Daichi said and handed Nana a pink cell phone with a bunny cell phone strap.

"Ah, magenta, my favorite color!" Nana said happily.

"And one more thing," Daichi continued, "Starting this Monday, you're going back to school"

Nana seemed to freeze in her position, and she accidentally dropped her phone.

"What?!" Nana said in shock and horror once her mind caught up with her.

"You're still fourteen, you can't just skip school, and don't worry, you're going to a different school; just promise me that you won't use any experiments on your classmates" Daichi asked.

Nana was still a bit shocked, but once it ended, a depressed aura surrounded her and she hung her head.

"I'm alright with not using my experiments on my classmates, but I don't want to go to school" Nana whined.

"It'll be alright Nana, just talk to me or Onodera if you fell upset" Daichi said, hugging her tightly. Nana sighed a little, but hugged her father back.

"Ok; I'm going to miss you" Nana said.

"I'm going to miss you too, but don't worry, I'll be back soon" Daichi said, kissing the top of her head.

After that, Daichi enter the plane and it took off soon after with Nana watching. After that, Nana left and started to walk home alone, she thought that walking would help clear her head a bit. School was hell for her, but maybe if she kept her head down and barely speak, she could get through it. Nana walked for only a little until she discovered that she was in front of a bookstore, so she decided to go in. Nana was like Onodera, she had a love of books, mostly of fiction and fantasy. While Nana was readying one of her favorites, she heard a way too familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey Nana, I'm glad to see you again" Amandus said as he approached the blue haired girl.

"O-oh, hey Amandus" Nana said with a blush.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?" Amandus asked.

"Oh, um, well I had to see my father off at the airport" Nana answered.

"Oh, where is he going?" Amandus asked.

"He had to go to America for work" Nana said.

"Oh, I guess that's why you're a bit upset, I could sense it from you a little" Amandus said.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons" Nana whispered, but it was loud enough for Amandus to hear.

"What's the other reason?" Amandus asked, tilting his head a little.

"I'm going to attending another school" Nana answered with a big sigh.

"Y-you're going to a different school?" Amandus said in shock.

"Yeah, I'm going to be so nervous" Nana said, gripping the book in her hand.

"Don't worry Nana, it'll be fine, just do me a favor" Amandus said, turning Nana to face him.

"W-what would that be?" Nana asked, looking down with small blush.

Nana felt Amandus warm fingers lightly grip her chin and lifted her head up, saying with a bright smile, "Keep your head held high, so everyone can see you pretty face"

Nana's whole face went red and she had a shocked expression, he was always so straightforward with his words. She started flail around in embarrassment.

"W-w-w-what are you t-t-t-talking about?!" Nana yelled in a whisper so she didn't disturb the other costumers. Amandus laughed a little at her embarrassment.

"What I'm talking about is to keep you head with a smile so everyone can see how your beautiful green eyes light up when you do" Amandus said with a smile.

Nana felt her heart skip a beat and her face going into a deeper shade of red.

"Straightforward as always" Nana said and she looked to the side.

"What, do you find it irritating?" Amandus asked with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"N-no, no, it's just, well… I admire that" Nana said, nervously playing with her hand. Amandus made a confused face.

"I like that you have the courage to be straightforward with everyone, something that I don't really have, I like that the most about you" Nana said as she smiled up at him.

Amandus didn't speak for a bit, then it looked like a puff of hot air blew out of his head and his entire face went red like Nana's was before and he started to stutter a little.

"W-well, it's fine to be straightforward o-on some things, and there are things that I l-like about you too" Amandus said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Hm, like what?" Nana asked.

"That's a secret" Amandus said stubbornly. Nana just looked at him with an annoyed look, then started to giggle a little.

"Stubborn too, something that never changes" Nana giggled.

Amandus just blushed and looked to the side. The two teens spent hours at the bookstore until the sun was barely down.

"Well, I better get home soon, I'll call you later" Amandus said. They traded numbers while they were in the store.

"Ok, later" Nana said, but before she could leave, she felt a large hand on the back of her head and she was pulled into a small hug by Amandus.

"Head up, ok" Amandus whispered.

Nana felt her heart beat faster, but nodded. They soon went separate ways, waving goodbye until they were out of sight of each other. Nana was looking at the ground for a bit until she remember what Amandus told her, so she lifted her head up and looked at the pink and orange sky, smiling a little. She was really happy that she met Amandus, he always gave her such confidence in herself that she never had and she loves that about him, the way he was confident about everything, she's always admired that.

**Ok, I'm finally done with this story, but now I'm starting a new one, the main characters are obviously going to be Nana and Amandus, and Nana is going to perform science experiments on both Onodera and Takano, so it's going to be fun. I'll take in requests on what experiments to perform on them, but it might be a while until I update on the story, but don't worry, I'll start sometime soon, goodbye for now.**


End file.
